Survive
by reds-pidgeon
Summary: After the battle of the valley of the end Naruto wakes up in a frozen wasteland, soon to meet its Queen, Nia
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I couldn't get out of my head so I thought I would write it down. Naruto is 14 at the start.

"speech"

'Thoughts'

Xxxxxx let the show begin xxxxxx

Life is full of tough decisions and situations, it's part of what makes life interesting. What do you do when life puts you in a situation where you have to fight a man you once called brother to the death? This is how we find one Uzumaki Naruto.

In a dual to the death with Sasuke Uchiha.

By the state of the area of they are in it is obvious they have been at it awhile, the once awe-inspiring valley of the end is in ruins, the statues of the brother's forefathers are no more.

Naruto cloaked in the red chakra of his tenant stands panting on top of the rubble that was once Hashirama Senju glaring at the deformed shape of Sasuke. The valley wasn't the only thing in ruins both boys clothing was in tatters showing further signs of their colliding ideologies.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said in a soft growl, his anger proof that he was ready to end their fight, even if he only had the chakra for one more shoot.

"Sasuke…." The whiskered jinchurikki was feeling the same way too, he will make sure to save Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Not another word was said as they knew that words would not finish this long and tough battle. They would finish it with the strongest technique each had at their disposal, passed down to them by great shinobis. Naruto would use the rasengan, taught to him by his sensei Jiraya. Sasuke would use the chidori, the famed assassination technique of the copycat shinobi Hatake Kakashi, a fellow wielder of the Sharingan. Kakashi's Sharingan was still a mystery to the raven-haired youth since he wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan.

"Chidori". The level two curse seal Sasuke formed a black coloured variation of the chidori with his right hand.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto extended his right hand and created a spinning sphere of chakra, only this time instead of being its original blue colour, it was purple. The colour change was obviously due to the fact that Naruto was using the demon fox's red chakra, making the purple a mixture of his blue chakra and the foxes red.

"Rasengan…"

Once their attacks were formed, they gave each other one last look before moving to deliver the powerful blow that would end the fight. Sasuke took flight using his long, dragon wings while Naruto jumped high, his goal to defeat the chidori and his best friend. Failure was not an option for either of them. The mighty collision was just seconds away as the shinobis closed in on each other, each of them confident that their technique would defeat the others.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BOOM!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx sometime later xxxxxxx

Naruto awakens with a groan, he immediately begins to feel the effects of his surroundings.

"Brrr… wh-where? Is this snow?"

Naruto picks himself up with another groan and takes in his surroundings, he is completely surrounded by snow and ice.

"Wh-at?" Naruto stutters 'where am i? I was fighting Sasuke and then…?' he thinks as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on

"well I guess I have to pick a direction to try" he mutters to himself with one last look around to see if he can see anything, with a final shrug he starts walking away from the sun.

He walks for hours, the cold starting to cause even his Uzumaki enhanced body to blue and a couple of his exposed toes have gone purple

"so tired… im just going take a minute" he breaths out as his eyes slowly shut as the darkness claims him

Xxxxxxxxxxxx several hours later xxxxxxx

When Naruto returns to the land of the living he finds himself in another unknown location. This time he is in what appears to be an ice cave, as he looks around and notices a door at one side of the cave.

"not a natural cave then"

He staggers over to the door and pulls on it, it won't budge. He takes a moment to take stock of himself he is still in his tattered orange jumpsuit, but his limbs have started to return to there usual colour so that's something at least. there is also a collar around his neck with a strange purple gem set in the center of it, with Tsunade's necklace missing. He turns back to the door and tries to pry it open again this time channeling chakra to his arms to increase his strength. As soon as he starts to channel his chakra he feels a burning sensation that quickly mounts till he is on the floor screaming in pain.

"Shut up!" comes a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

The door opens to revel a large burly man wearing what appear to be thick furs and white face paint. he delivers a swift kick to his side.

"get up its time for you to see Kwin Nia"

Xxxxxxxxxxx 3 year later xxxxxx

Naruto steps to the left as he dodges a wild a strike from one of the desperate prisoners in the pit. The Pit being Kwin Nias key source of entertainment for the population of Azgeda and one of her favourite ways to dispose of those she wishes to punish.

In the three years since Naruto woke up in his cell he has been through hell. After his audience with the bitch of a queen he spent his first month being beaten, starved, even left to the elements to cause harm. After a time, he was brought again to Nia's throne room and told to kill a little girl, obviously Naruto refused, not that it mattered when he refused one of the guards ran a blade through her stomach.

The tortures escalated then, wild animals where taken to into his sell where they were set lose on Naruto, add this to the cold, his hunger and his multiple broken bones, the animal almost killed him, he managed to break its neck just but he passed out, when he awoke he was back in the torture rooms, this pattern continued for months with him being periodically taken in front of Nia and told to kill a child, and he continually said no, until one day he couldn't take it any more and he killed the child, he doesn't even remember what the child looked like, he has killed so many since then.

After he broke his cell was changed to one of stone, and he received regular amounts of food, clothes, but that was the only benefit, he was now made to train and fight in Nia's pits whether it was against animal, other prisoners or even some of Nias warriors from her army. He fought, he bled, and he learnt at first, he only knew how to use knives but in time he came proficient at using many different form of weapons. Still he couldn't access his chakra, but he had at least learnt why, the collar around his neck was the cause and Nia was the one with the key.

In all this time Naruto had final given up, he didn't know where his home was, as far as he knew they all thought he was dead anyway, so as far as he was concerned he was stuck there with no where to go back to.

Naruto was snapped out of his recollection of the past three years by the attempted surprise attack of another prisoner from behind. He sighed as he swung his sword at the approaching form of the third prisoner easily slitting the man's throat causing him to crumple to the ground in shock.

He takes a weary glance at the two remaining and sighs he flicks his wrist at the one on the left sending a small blade flying and imbedding in his eye. He goes down. In the time It took for the knife to reach its target Naruto was already upon the last prisoner standing and with a graceful ease he parried the panicked attack of the prisoner and proceeded to impale him, he leaves the blade in hi, he picked it up earlier of another doomed soul anyway.

With a tired sigh he glances up at the stands around the pits and makes his way back to his cell to get there he has to walk through the ice cells, and see the prisoners that haven't 'earned' a nicer room.

Its in one of these cells he sees someone knew a girl of about 17 or 18, and there is something about her that cause him to stop, its not the fact she is laying there naked or the clears signs that she had been violated repeatedly, or the many other signs of Nia's cruelty. Despite this its none of these things that catches his attention, he had seen it all before anyway. What caught his attention was her flaming red hair.

He cautiously approaches the door to her cell.

"prisoner" his voice croaks, scratchy from hardly being used in the past three years for anything other then screams. The red head doesn't respond.

"Prisoner" he repeats a little louder and this time he gets a response. The girl slowly rises her head and looks at him with soulful green eyes ringed red from crying

"Help… me" she croaks

Naruto just blankly stares at her, something in her eyes bringing a memory he thought, buried to the surface. "whats your name? he responds

"C-Co-Costia…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 6 Weeks later xxxxxx

Costia had stirred something Naruto had thought he had buried deep within himself. He stopped to talk to Costia every chance he got. She gave him something he no longer had, a reason to escape. He wanted to get her home back to the women she spoke off with deep longing.

he started to make plans to bust himself out and taking Costia with him, to get her back to her love. And it all started with getting the collar off.

Naruto originally planned to wait till the night of the new moon as more of the guards would be lax but Costia wouldn't last that long he had to get out and he had to do it tonight. Using a small blade he broke the lock on his cell and snuck out in to the corridor and made his way towards Costia's cell.

He cursed when he looked in she had been in the torture chamber again this time she came back missing her left hand, he couldn't break her free, not until he got the collar off. He moved quickly into the arena and took a run up to clamber up one of the walls and into the stands. From here he would make his way into the queen's castle.

It took half an hour for him to find his way to Nias chambers thankfully they were empty, he found the key on one the tables near her bed. Once he had the key he quickly took the collar off and felt his chakra now free surge through his system.

"its good to be back" he muttered with a small smile. "best be quick"

He made it back to the cells with little issue, costia was still lying on the floor unconscious.

"its time to get you home" he whispered to her quietly he lifted her up gently and made his way back to the pit.

"And where do you think you're going" a cold voice from above sounded out, causing Naruto to freeze. Above in all her ice cold glory was Nia and her guards. "well?"

"I am taking her home" Naruto growled while glaring at her "you can't stop me, not anymore"

He doesn't give her a chance to respond, sending chakra to his feet he quickly sprinted up the wall of pit shocking the on lookers, he dashed out of the arena and into the the quite city streets making a beeline for the exit with his chakra enhanced speed quickly leaving any pursuers behind.

"Hold on Cos-chan I'm taking you home"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx a week later xxxxxx

Naruto slowly trudges forward carrying Costia on his back, she has only woken a couple of times in the past week and even then, only briefly just long enough to help guide Naruto. Naruto was worried she wouldn't make it. As he made it to the topo off the hill he saw a tower off in the distant.

"Giant tower, just like you said there would be" he quietly whispered to the slumbering girl on his bike.

It took him another hour to make it towards the entrance of the city, he was stopped by guards before he even made it close. Upon seeing him carrying costia they were quickly hurried into the city heading straight to the healers hut.

"see Cos told you I would get you home, you just have to hold on and you will see your love again" he muttered.

It had bearly been 5 minutes when a Brunette with eyes the same shade of green as the forest Naruto had just trudged through.

"COSTIA!" the woman yelled as she strided to the side of the woman, she paused to take in the state of the woman on the cot, "what did they do to you?" she muttered in a broken voice.

"you don't want to know" Naruto responded quietly.

The womens head shot up to look at the man that she had previously ignored, her eyes were instantly drawn to the Azgeda marks on his clothes.

"Azgeda" she growls "Guards, take him to the cells" Naruto didn't fight the guards and was about to leave when a noise was heard from the cot.

"L-L-Le" Costia weekly muttered.

"shh Costia save your strength" the brunette whispered having moved to her side.

"Wh-wheres Naru…"

"I am here" came Narutos voice from the exit of the tent, the guards tried to remove him but hearing costia call for him caused the brunette waved the guards off. Leaving Naruto to approach the red-head.

"who did is to you my love?"

"it was Nia" answered Naruto seeing Costia struggling to speak, the brunette just nodded in response.

"Le-Lexa, I l-lo-love you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 2 years later xxxxxx

"I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality."

"Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall."

"reality Sucks."


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxx

Life on the ark is a simple if not boring one you wake up you do your job, get your rations, go socialise with what little energy you have left, then call it a day only to repeat the same thing the next day and next day and the day after that. Simple yet awfully boring.

There is a caste system to life on the ark, the privileged or upper class if you will, and the lower class or underprivileged and finally those that got sent to lock up also known as the skybox and its inhabitants the delinquents.

The privileged are the council members, doctors, engineers, they get better rations, better living quarters better everything. But most importantly they control the guard, the weapons and the air everyone breathes.

The underprivileged are everybody else your teachers, your cooks, your cleaners, what the privilege get the pick of they get whatever is left over, doesn't matter if it is food, medicine or air they get last pick of all supplies.

The delinquents are under 18 as if they were older when they committed their 'crimes' they would already be dead. As on the ark all crimes not matter how small or large are capital crimes the punishment of which is death. the only way around this is to be considered a minor, in which case you end up in the sky box.

Which is really just a delayed death sentence.

Clarke is a delinquent.

Xxxxxx

"Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall."

"reality Sucks."

"Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall."

"What is this?"

"Quiet, hold out your arm"

"What? no it's not my time!"

Prisoner 319 also known as Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin. Before being put in lock up she was considered to be a privileged considering Abby is currently a member of the council as was Jake before he was convicted of treason and floated.

Clarke is a beautiful young woman with pale complexion, blue eyes, a round face, dimple chin, and golden blonde hair

Two guards had entered her cell making her slowly back away but when they try to take her fathers watch from her slim wrist she lashes out. A swift kick between guard number ones legs drops him to the floor and she is pushing past the other guard before he can react.

Clarke freezes when she gets out of her cell and out on to the corridor as she sees all the delinquents being rounded up an being dragged of somewhere. Before she can take another step a loud voice calls out, a voice Clarke remembers clearly, her mothers.

"Clarke, stop!"

"MOM!?" Clarke responds with clear confusion on her face, before it shifts in to a form of realisation/acceptance "there going to kill us aren't they to make room for the rest of you"

"No Clarke" Abby whispered as she moved to embrace her daughter. "You're being sent to Earth Clarke".

Clarkes face goes even paler at hearing her mothers words "t-the ground? But it's not safe!"

"I know sweetie, but it's a chance, a chance for you to survive. You are going to want to keep the others safe and that's okay but remember Clarke you have to keep your blood hidden okay. Promise me?"

"I-I-I promise Mo-"Clarke's last words to her mother are cut off when an over eager guard shoots a tranq dart into the back of her neck sending her into unconsciousness in an instant.

Xxxxxx

Clarke wakes with a jolt as she is rocked back and forth within the seat she has been strapped in.

"Welcome back, princess." A quiet voice to her right calls out, she throws a glance towards the voice and takes in the sight of a young man around the age of 17-18 with dark skin and short hair.

"Wells." Is all she says as she stares at him with contempt not even bothering asking why he is here with the delinquents.

Wells Jaha just sighs, and with a slight shake of his head glances around the rest of the 'kids' on the dropship. He only sees a few people he recognises them being Harper and Monroe.

He lets out a long sigh as he gets constant looks of hate from the other kids when he meets eyes with any of them. 'perks of the being the chancellors kid' he thinks with a huff. He doesn't want to be here surrounded by these people, but he felt that Clarke needed him, and he had so much to make up to her if he wanted to earn her forgiveness.

Just then a screen flashes on with a recording from his father…

Xxxxxx

It had been Two years since Naruto had carried a dying Costia from Azgeda to Polis and a lot had changed, he had sort of befriended the leader of these people that he now found himself living amongst. Lexa one of the few people he had come to call friend in this almost chakra less place.

You see one of the things Naruto had learned was that Lexa or Heda if he was in Public had Chakra, not that she knew how to use it well when they first meet. In this world those called nightbloods or more simply those with black blood had access to chakra. Why this was Naruto had no clue but what ever it was in this world that made their blood go black because of the presence of the chakra running through their veins had down the same to him as his blood was now black as night as well. It was this that let the ice queen know to put that gem around his neck.

At this point Access to Chakra had almost done more harm then good for Naruto as when Lexa found out he was a grown nightblood she was half tempted to kill him, if it weren't for the fact he had brought Costia back to her even if only briefly she would have.

Nightbloods were seen as mythical leaders by the majority of the populace, even if most didn't know how to use their power they all subconsciously used it to increase their physical attributes making them seem stronger and faster than normal gona making them feared in battle. Anyone found with nightblood was sent to polis at a young age so that they knew how to control their strength and more importantly they are loyal to Heda.

Naruto now covered in the traditional garb of Trikru scouts pulls his hood other his head as he makes his way through the sweltering heat of Sankrus lands.

"Preston better pay up for this piece of trash" Naruto mumbles to himself as he drags an unconscious person behind him.

'Something interesting needs to happen soon' he thought ideally as he began to get lost in his memories.

Xxxxxx Flashback

Costia had passed away two nights ago, how did Naruto know that you ask? Because that's how long he had been held in a cell underneath the tower of polis.

'what is it with powerful women locking me up' Naruto thought with a chuckle, 'sure I could break out but then he would have to run, no better to let this play out'

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention to the door of his current cell. A bald man with strange tattoos on his head appeared in the window slot of the door.

"So, you are the one that brought the girl back" the old man muttered with a frown as his eyes fixed on Narutos slouched form.

Xxxxxx

"HALT!" came a load voice knocking the blonde out of his trip down memory lane. He looked at eh direction the voice came from and saw two people on horses, Sankru guards.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted back giving a slight wave "I come bearing gifts" as he said this he threw the body he had been dragging in front of the approaching guards "one Wesker, wanted for steeling, assault, rape… oh and murder."

One of the of the guards climbed of there horse to check that the prisoner was indeed who he was being claimed to be. "right well follow us and we shall take you to Preston, so that you can claim your reward bounty hunter"

'ah the life of a bounty hunter the closet I could get to a ninja, damn times sure have changed.'


	3. Chapter 3

well, another chapter... finally.

I know it has been a while, I got distracted. I had another story idea, which kind of got away from me it is something along the lines of a 100/fallout crossover with the ark taking the place of the institute, the delinquents forming the railroad, Lexa being a part of the brotherhood of steel, mount weather people being the enclave etc.

anyway on with the chapter

Xxxxxx Naruto

Preston Garvey was a simple man all he wanted was to ensure his clan was safe and mostly happy it had been just over 3 years since he became the head of the Minutemen and by default the leader of the Sankru. The Minutemen where what passes for the Sankru's army, police, guards whatever they were needed to be, and they have been since the clan was first formed.

Sankru or the desert clan has had its share of troubles like all the other clans. Mostly Bandits and on the rare occasion if they were particularly unlucky reapers that had managed to cross into the desert. Thanks to Preston's leadership the clan had even gone through a dry season with minimal difficulty thanks to the bonds with other clans that came about due to the commander's collation.

"Oi Preston It appears that Cait and Deacon are bringing guests" Sturges called out as he made his way into Preston's office. The room was lightly furnished with the only thing of note the pre-war musket on the wall behind the desk where Preston was sat.

"where were they patrolling?" Preston asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"along the northern border, you sent them up there for punishment due to them staring another bar fight"

"and they managed to find someone that was needed to be brought back here?" the question was obvious and Prestons face showed surprise the only thing to the north was the dead zone and very few managed to survive out there.

"it appears so"

"Send them in when they get here then, this will likely need to be dealt with quickly"

Fifteen minutes later the door opened again to reveal a grumpy looking redhead. The woman was of average height with a face full of freckles. This was Cait she had a mean temperament but was as loyal as they come.

Behind the redhead was someone Preston hadn't seen before. He appeared to be a young man of approximately 20 years of age, he had shaggy light blonde hair, and he was garbed in what appeared to be a light cloak which wasn't that surprising cloaks where fairly common among those who travelled the deserts the sun could be just as dangerous as the cold winds you find in Azgeda lands.

He was dragging another man who seemed even taller than himself. But this man Preston knew, the man was simply known as Wesker and he had built up a certain degree of notoriety for being a sick and twisted individual.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Deacon one of Prestons more useful men when he wasn't being roped into causing mischief by Cait.

Preston moved to address the stranger.

"Impressive, it has been less than two weeks since the bounty on this one has been made public, good work. May I know your name stranger?"

The blonde gave a non-committal shrug of the shoulders "he wasn't that tough, just bat-shit insane". as he said this, he placed the unconscious body of Wesker in the centre of the room, although thrown would probably be a better word Preston thought with a grimace, getting blood off the floor was a pain. "The names Naruto. we have much to talk about."

"Well that sounds awfully foreboding" Preston muttered to himself.

Xxxxxx Clarke

The shaking increased, followed by a strange hum. Clarke's harness dug into her stomach and shoulders as her body lurched from side to side and all around within her seat. She gagged as the sharp rancid odour of vomit filled her nostrils, the girl in front her had thrown up. Stay calm, breathe she thought to herself, it will all be over soon.

The dropship shook even harder. There was a deafening roar followed by a heavy crash, and then as suddenly as it all started it was over. Silent.

The cabin was dark and smoky, the wiring must have come to lose that would explain why Jaha's message was cut short, the air was steadily growing thicker if they stayed in here, they would suffocate, but outside? Was that a better option, Clarke didn't know.

With unsteady fingers, the blonde unclasped the buckles holding her in place. She moved to check on wells who was slumped in his seat with his head hanging forward. With a sigh of relief, she realised he had just passed out, he may have betrayed her, but she didn't want him dead.

She made her way to the ladder that would allow her to descend to the lower level, where the door to earth was located, she couldn't tell if she was excited by the prospect of being on earth or terrified to her very core.

Once Clarke reached the base of the ladder and was securely on the bottom level of the dropship. She found herself surrounded by dozens of youths all packed into the tight area all nervous, but all eager to see what awaits them now they are 'free' of the ark and those that would try to tell them what to do.

"we can't just open the doors" Clarke called out as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to a taller guy with slicked back hair with his hand hovering over the door release lever that was by the door. "the air could be toxic." She followed to say with a hint of desperation.

"if the air is toxic, we are all dead anyway" the man spoke with a sort of grim finality to his statement. He made to reach for the release lever again when he was interrupted again by a softer voice, one filled with hope.

"Bellamy?" the voice from the crowd spoke. A small beautiful brunette pushed her way to the front while the delinquents start whispering about a girl hidden under the floor, and then just stared at the man apparently called Bellamy with a look of disbelief on her face.

"My god look how big you are" Bellamy reverently whispered. The young women wasted no time and leapt into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell are you wearing" she spat having taken note of what he was wearing. It was the uniform of an ark guard, in other words, it marked him as one of the many that had kept them all locked up. "a guards uniform?"

Bellamy raised his hands in mock surrender "I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He finished with a chuckle as the two embraced one another again.

While this was going on Clarke had spotted a couple of things that sounded alarm bells in her head, firstly the gun tucked into his belt and secondly unlike everybody else he wasn't wearing a wrist band. Well her dad always told her it didn't hurt to ask questions. "where's your wristband?"

Instead of the male responding to her it was the young women who replied.

"do you mind" she snapped "I haven't seen my brother in over a year"

This statement caused the whispering of the crowd to increase and caused Clarke to freeze in surprise and shock at the word she used. A fun/sad fact about ark life, no one had a sibling, they just weren't allowed. This thought was shouted from behind until another voice followed with;

"that's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor"

"Octavia, No." Bellamy spoke as he restrained Octavia from lunging at the person who spoke. "let's give them something else to remember you by" his tone was conciliatory with a hint of firmness, kinda like how Clarke imagined an older brother would sound as they tried to teach their younger sibling.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years"

The siblings shared a grin as Bellamy once again raised his hand to the lever to release the door and show the whole group what awaited them.

The door released with a hiss as it slowly started to descend to reveal the wonders that lay beyond it. 'it's beautiful' was the only thought to run through Clarke's mind as she tried to take all that she could see in. Octavia slowly started to move forward out into the world beyond.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!" she bellowed as loud as she could and with her triumphed exclamation the delinquents descended into joyful pandemonium.

Xxxxxx Naruto

Preston leaned back in his chair, his face a mask of pure shock.

"is Heda really intending to do that?" he whispered. "has she lost her mind?"

"I wouldn't say that" Naruto responded with a chuckle. It was just the 'bounty hunter' and the clan leader in the room now that Cait and Deacon had been dismissed taking Wesker with them. "More like, she is tired of the bitches bullshit"

"it could cause a war. Hundreds would die."

"Could? Don't you mean it will? I highly doubt Nia will take it lying down"

"True" Preston muttered as he started to formulate plans to keep as many of his people alive as he can in the bloodbath to come. "is that all? Or do you have more news?"

"Nope," Naruto said "I will likely stay the night if you don't mind and be on my way back to Trikru lands come sunrise"

"Its fine stay as long as you need" Preston spoke, finally getting past his surprise and back to being the confident clan leader that he was.

"Be seeing you then" Naruto through a loose wave over his shoulder as he turned to walk out the door.

Once Naruto made his way out into the town itself. 'well town is the wrong word, it's more of a city' he thought to himself.

Sanctuary hills the capital of Sankru territory was built around an oasis in the desert, two days east of the Azgeda border and if you were to go another three days in that direction you would reach the sea. It was actually one of the largest settlements within the coalition only behind the capital of the Ignranrona and Polis itself, granted that is because it is the only settlement within Sankru's territory, the rest of the Sankru population that didn't live within the city were nomads travelling from oasis to oasis trading with the other clans at the border town that was part of Floukrus land.

"Naruto!" called a voice he recognised from earlier, he turned to face the voice.

"Cait was it?" he asked, she simply nodded. "What do you want?"

"I was just wonderin if you wanted to get a drink" she asked with a cheeky grin on her freckled face.

"Sure" he responded "I wasn't planning on leaving till the morning anyway"

"Excellent, we have this drink you absolutely have to try"

Xxxxxx Clarke

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain" Clarke whispered to her self

"why so serious, princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion"

"try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats"

"you don't like being called princess, do you, princess?"

Clarke now rather irritated at the shaggy boy snapped "do you see that peak over there? That's mount weather. The assholes dropped us on the wrong damn mountain and there is forest between us and it. so yes, I am feeling rather serious as we have no food or water, and we are miles away from the nearest liable place to have these things." Clarke took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm her racing heart as she started to realise the mess they had been dropped into, literally.

"We got Problems. The communication is dead, I went to the top of the ship, a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires" Wells said as he approached the two with a limp, he had hurt his leg in the landing, it was just one of the number of injuries sustained by the 100.

"that's the least of our worries at the minute wells, we need to get over there" Clarke waved a hand in the general direction of mount weather.

Clarke turned to leave the shaggy haired boy and wells behind as she went back towards the drop ship to see if she could find any supplies that might help them get to the mountain, to food and shelter.

The inside of the dropship was a complete mess

Clarke turned her head as raised voices could be heard coming from outside

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

"we need to find mount weather. you heard my father's message. That has to be a priority".

"Screw your father. What you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" Octavia said with a nod towards Clarke as she came out of the dropship.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to mount weather not because wells dick of a dad said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will get and the harder it will be. How long do you think we will last without the supplies there? We're looking at a long trek to get there, ok? So if we want to get there before it gets dark, we need to leave now."

"I got a better idea, you two go for us." Bellamy responded to her, before turning towards the people who had gathered to hear the debate going on, "let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

"YEAH" came the agreement of the majority.

"You are not listening we all need to go." Wells tried to tell them before he was shoved in the back by someone else Clarke didn't recognise.

"Look at this everybody, the chancellor of the earth." The unknown snickered drawing chuckles from all bar wells and Clarke.

"think that's funny?" wells questioned as he moved toward the boy not expecting the boy to lunge at him tripping him and forcing him to the floor. Wells thinks he heard Clarke call his name as his head hit the floor.

"no." the boy snarked as he got back up "but that was."

Wells stumbled back to his feet raising his fists as if preparing to fight. Before what was likely to be a very poor show as neither boy really knew how to fight a body landed in-between them forcing them apart.

"kids got one leg how about you wait till it's a fair fight?" the interloper said as he and the weasel looking boy squared off as if preparing to fight themselves.

"hey space walker, how about you rescue me next?" Octavia said with a flirtatious smile. Completely destroying the rising tension in the group. As if they got an unseen signal most of the group disappeared. Bellamy approached Octavia with a disapproving look on his face.

"what? he's cute" she pre-empted him.

Clarke moved to check over wells

"so, mount weather when do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning, it's starting to get dark."

Xxxxxx Mount weather

"Sir sir!" Abraham called as he chased after the second in command of his home, cage Wallace.

"Calm yourself." Cage said as he laid a hand on the technicians' shoulders, "better? Good, now what is it?"

"A ship sir, a drop ship from the ark."

Cage raised a single eyebrow in surprise, they hadn't had contact with the ark for over 50 years, and everybody had assumed they had died up in that endless void. "Well isn't that interesting, go monitor the situation, and tell Emerson to prep a team to go out. I will go tell the President."

XXXXXXChapter endXXXXXX

well, chapter over. not much actually happened, hopefully, the next chapter will be done soon, already made a start on it. would help if there were less fantastic writers on here with there amazing stories distracting me :(


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaay another chapter... i have no further comment to add

Xxxxxx Lexa

For as long as she could remember, Lexas' goal in life was to make sure that as many children as possible had a chance to grow up in peace and just be kids. The first step to reaching her goal had been to train her mind and her body, as a Natblida this was a simple task as it was what was expected of her anyway. Her body and her mind honed it came time for her and her fellow initiates to enter the conclave, from which she emerged the new commander, the new Heda.

Once she became the commander it was time for her to take the next step towards her goal, building a coalition between the twelve clans within the known world. This was thought by many to be an impossible task, but somehow Lexa did it. the coalition was formed but she had not seen what the cost would be until after she had paid it.

Costia had been the only thing she kept for herself, everything else she gave to the innocent people of the clans, but still, she had been taken from her. Azgeda had taken her, had tortured her not that Lexa knew the details, Naruto had remained tightly lipped about what had been done to her.

Naruto was something new, at first, Lexa didn't want to deal with him as she wanted to mourn her love, which left Titus to deal with the blonde. Which was a mistake as it had resulted in Titus having a broken arm and a blackened eye. But after a week in cells and Lexa being made aware of his black blood, she grew intrigued about the stranger that had tried to save her love and when that had failed brought her home.

He knew things about the energy all Natblida had, Titus taught her that it was the energy of Life and he had taught her how to harness it to make herself stronger and faster, but Naruto Knew it by a different name, he knew it as chakra and he could use it to do so much more then she had ever dreamed of.

Xxxxxx Naruto

The morning after Naruto and Caits impromptu night on the town, we find Naruto laying in a bedroom above one of the inns of the town, with a naked redhead cuddled up next to him.

'Ah last night was fun' Naruto thought to himself with a quiet chuckle, remembering Caits attempts to get him drunk the previous night 'one of the few things I have left from home, a rather handy healing factor, great for fighting, sex and not getting drunk' he raked his eyes over his naked cuddle buddy.

She really was something to look at, with her shoulder-length flaming red hair, freckles that cover her face and chest, her small but perky breasts, even the number of scars she has covering her body don't distract from her earthly beauty.

'sun is coming up time to move' Naruto got out of the bed and got dressed once he had managed to locate his clothes, without looking back over his shoulder he left the room and headed downstairs to the main seating area.

"Oi! Old man! I'm leavin!" Naruto shouted towards the Kitchen that was behind the bar.

"a'right just leave your key on the bar!" the old man called back.

Naruto chucked the key on to the bar top as he moved past 'boy is he going to be surprised if Cait hasn't got dressed by the time he checks the room' was the thought running through the blonde's head.

"Well time to head home," he said with a final glance around to ensure no one could see him before with a single hand seal he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxx Clarke

Clarke leads the group of 5 through the woods, at least she now had some names to go with the new faces. The group consisted of the feisty brunette Octavia, the interloper who was named Finn, and two geeky looking boys named Monty and Jasper.

Octavia the only other girl in the group was an undeniably pretty girl with her straight brown hair small physical build and dark brown eyes. She like the rest of the delinquents was wearing shabby clothes that hid what would undoubtedly be a slim figure, say what you will about the ark but at least you couldn't get fat. Not that you would be able to tell as Octavia like all of the 100 was wearing clothes that were patch workpieces of clothing that were generally baggy on most people as you had to be an important person to get clothes that actually fit your own body, and even then if you wouldn't get clothes to fit you until you were considered fully grown, otherwise it was deemed a waste of time and resources.

Finn was the name of the shaggy-haired interloper she found out after he had finally remembered to introduce himself. Finn was appeared to be a physically fit young man with long brown hair that reached just above his chin. His eyes were dark brown that shone with a large amount of awe as he tried to take everything in as he went. As for his skin like many of the other Arkers he had a pale complexion which came from having spent his entire life under artificial lighting with minimal actual sunlight.

Monty was Monty is a young male of East Asian heritage as shown by his slightly golden skin tone especially when compared to the paleness of the rest of the group. He has an oval face shape that is framed by his straight, black hair that looked like it could do with being cut, and deep brown eyes with an epicanthic fold. He stands as one of the tallest in the group and has a slim figure like everyone else. he is wearing a grey and red hoodie that had obviously been repaired a number of times.

Jasper was Jasper has brown eyes, thick dark brown hair, pale skin and a slim figure. The most notable characteristic of his apparel is the goggles he has worn since he arrived on Earth. When the 48 were taken captive by the Mountain Men his goggles went missing, but it has since been revealed that Raven was holding onto it for him.

Finn who was at the front of the group picking his path through the foliage carefully so as not to stumble started to shush those following him as he ducked down and carefully approached the edge of the clearing they had been approaching.

The sight that greeted them in the clearing ahead was both easily one of the most unique sights the group had ever seen, what they saw was the first living thing aside from the group they came down with. It was a beautiful looking deer, and Clarke was wishing she had something to sketch it with she will just have to commit this to memory as best she could so that she could sketch it later.

Finn slowly started to move forward trying to get a closer look at the animal in front of them.

Snap! Went the twig he accidentally stepped on.

The noise startled the animal in front of them, and what was once one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen quickly became one of the most horrifying. The deer had turned to look in Finn's direction which revealed that it was not a deer as they knew in their books, or from the earth skills lessons, they all (bar Octavia) had to undertake. The deer had a second head growing out of the right side of its neck, while this was strange it wasn't what startled the group, what did do that was the fact that the second deer head looked like it had been melted like something out of the horror vids back on the ark.

The deer turns quickly and darts off into the foliage and out of sight. Clarke throws a glare in Finn's direction who responded with a sheepish grin. With a sigh, Clarke breaks out into the clearing and groups follows as they press on closer to mount weather.

Sometime later...

"That shouldn't be here" Clarke mumbles to herself as she looks at her map confused, as she looked at the river in front of her.

"well it's there now princess" came Finn's voice from just to the side of her.

"well it's going to slow us down"

A gasp of surprise drew the attention of the pair as they spun round to see what it was. Jasper was standing there with a stunned look on his face as he gazed at something just out of Clarke's view.

When Clarke moved to get around Jasper to see what he was looking at she understood his surprise because standing on one of the rocks right next to the river was Octavia and she was taking off her clothes revealing what had been hidden by the baggy garments she had been wearing.

C larke and the boys watch entranced by the beauty being revealed in front of them, Octavia had already removed her shirt revealing her bra-clad chest to the world. It was the little wiggle of her hips as she pulled her trousers down revealing the lovely heart-shaped rear covered only in a pair of tight underwear that further added to the shape of her ass. All this made Clarke bite her bottom lip to hold back the groan that threatened to escape at the sight.

Octavia was gorgeous there was no doubting that now that she had shed her clothes that hid her form. From her round face shining with youth to her body nearing maturity, there was no doubt about it she had a body to die for. Her hands reached behind her, Clarke realising what she was going to do snapped out of her stupor.

"Octavia!" She yelled.

Upon hearing her name Octavia turned her to look back at the group, but rather then blush and act embarrassed like Clarke was expecting her to she just gave sly grin before turning back towards the river, with deft fingers removed her bra, and then in the same motion tossed the bra towards the rest of her clothes and jumped in to the river with a splash.

Finn was the first person to rush forward to see what happened, but the others quickly followed.

"How? We don't know how to swim" Finn shouted down at her.

"I know but we can stand" Octavia responded with a smug grin as she stood up on the water and once more revealed her chest to them effectively shutting the boy's (and Clarkes) brains down.

"Looks fun", Finn muttered to himself before turning to look at Clarke who still looked concerned about the river being where it shouldn't be although Octavia had done a good job at distracting her from it. "now stop worrying and take off your damn clothes."

As the group starts removing their clothes intent on joining Octavia in the green waters of the river, something starts to creep closer to the girl in the water.

"Octavia, get out of the water" Jasper shouted having seen something moving closer "get out of the water now!"

"Aaaah!" Was all they heard from Octavia as she was dragged under the water and out of sight.

Clarke and the boys stood there stunned, completely frozen in shock. The sound of Octavia screaming broke them out of there shock as she burst from the water a little further downstream prompting the group to run along the shore to try and get closer.

"What the hell was that?"

"We have to help her."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Try not to get eaten?"

"No. Wait, if we distract it, it might let her go." As Clarke said this, she prepared to try to push a large rock into the river. "Help me."

Instead of the rock distracting what appeared to be a giant river snake thing like Clarke hoped, it had the opposite effect and sent the snake shooting off down the river taking Octavia with it.

"Oh no," Clarke whispered before running after it with Finn immediately following and the other two not far behind.

Xxxxxx Naruto

Naruto reappeared on the edge of Trikru territory; he quickly sank to his knees panting for breath.

"Damn" he muttered "running from sanctuary hills to the edge of the mountain's territory in just over a day, I am getting better and it's still faster than using a horse. Would be better if I could make any sense of tou-san's memories of the hirashin."

One of the many strange things that happened to Naruto when he had arrived in this world was the absorption of the seal on his stomach this included the memories of his parents that had been sealed inside him alongside the nine-tailed fox. this had the benefit of him learning some of what they knew, but had two major downsides at first it was hard for him to work out who he was, was he Naruto or Minato or Kushina? The other problem which Naruto now thinks is the main one is that he remembers the night he was conceived… from both perspectives. This had then led to him learning about his tolerance to alcohol in his attempts to forget, as that is something no child has ever wished to watch/remember.

So aside from mental scarring, this had left Naruto with a multitude of benefits such as his healing (which he got from absorbing the fox), Some knowledge of seals and swords (which he got from his mother) and a variety of ninjutsu (which he got from his father). While this may seem like a massive boon to have, it hasn't been all that helpful cause even after all this time he is still struggling to sort through all the memories and the longer it takes him the more memories are lost (ie forgotten).

Naruto gave a quick look around to assess his situation and location. 'Trees check, river check, body in the river check, big ass mountain to the north check, sounds of the birds check, blue sky check, body bleeding black in the riv-' "shit!"

Floating gently down the river was what appeared to be an unconscious young woman wearing hardly any clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxx Octavia

Octavia returns to the land of the living with a startled gasp, she tried to sit up but something was weighing down on her chest keeping her pinned where she was. Instead of trying to sit up she opened her bleary eyes to get a look at where she was, as the last thing she was remembered is being dragged under the water by something.

When her vision finally cleared the first thing she took note of was the large bundle of furs covering all bar her head. 'So that's what's weighing me down' she thought.

She tried to sit up again, this time with more success. Now sat up right it was much easier for her to look around. The first thing she noted was that she was in what appeared to be a small cave, and other then the furs she was wrapped up in, the only other item in the cave was a small pack that was open and the only item she recognised was the bandages.

Moving to get up Octavia was startled to realise as the furs slipped off of her, she was still only in her underwear and nothing was covering her chest, rather than quickly pulling the fur back up to quickly wrapped it around her to cover her modesty, not that she had much anyway. She took a moment to take in her own body. There was a bandage covering the majority of her right thigh, but other then that she appeared to be relatively unharmed she had a couple of bruises but they weren't causing any problems.

"Clarke?!" She called out. "Finn?!" She moved towards the entrance of the cave leaving the fur behind and moving slowly as she still tried to regain her bearings after nearly drowning, and the bite in her leg causing her to stagger a bit.

"Where is everyone, more importantly, who or what brought me to this cave?" She muttered to herself as she leaned against the side of the cave by the entrance.

'Bellamy is going to be pissed' she thought to her self with a dry chuckle.

Xxxxxx Naruto

Naruto was walking back towards where he left the unconscious women that he had pulled out of the river a couple hours earlier, although he was curious as to what a Natblida was doing all the way out here with no guards… or clothes for that matter.

'First time for everything' he thought as he remembered his surprise at the fact the body was more than half naked.

He had cleaned the wound in her leg and bandaged it the best he could, but he wasn't a tried healer, or even a partly trained one like Lincoln. He at least knew the basics from some of his father's memories. After that, he wrapped her up in some of the furs he had sealed within his travelling scroll to prevent any negative effects of being in the cool waters for too long. Afterwards, he had set out to find himself and his new charge something to eat.

That was just over an hour ago and he was now returning with a small deer that should keep them fed for a short while, especially as he still had some herbs and berries sealed up to add to the meat. As he got closer to the cave which was to be his temporary residence he heard a beautiful voice calling out.

"Clarke?! Finn?!" The voice yelled.

"Well guess she woke up, time to find out what the Natblida is doing all the way out here"

As he approached the cave without making a sound, he took the time to look over the young women, as he had not had the chance to do so earlier when he was focused on her injuries. She was a beautiful sight indeed, not like the graceful perfection that was Lexa, or the ferocious beauty that was Anya but in a more wild and untamed way. If he had learned anything from Jiraiya besides the Rasengan it was that a woman's beauty was something to be truly appreciated, although he did disagree with the way Jiraiya had gone about showing his appreciation.

Naruto let out a small cough drawing the girls attention to himself.

Octavia whirled around at the sound of the cough behind her and froze standing before was the most handsome person she had ever seen, the man standing before her stood just over six foot by the looks of it towering over her meek five foot four. He had blond spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes, it was these eyes that then dipped down as if he was checking her out she was about to puff up her chest when she realised she was practically naked in front of this stranger. With a squeak, she will later deny she shot back into the cave to wrap herself up in the furs, to protect what was left of her modesty.

With a quiet chuckle Naruto followed her into the cave, it was time to talk.

Xxxxxx Clarke

The group had been following the river for a while now, at least a couple of hours by Clarke's estimate.

The group was starting to lose hope of finding their wayward companion.

"guys" Finn called getting the attention of the others "it's getting dark and we haven't found any trace of Octavia, we might have to accept that she is gone."

"we aren't giving up on her Finn, but you are right about it getting dark" Clarke looked at the tired faces of Monty and Jasper none of the group was used to this kind of exercise but while Finn and Clarke were able to hide there fatigue it was clearly showing on the boys faces and postures. "we should find some wear to rest for the night and carry on looking in the morning" there was a certain finality in her voice that kept Finn from voicing the objection that was on his lips.

Xxxxxx Bellamy

Back at the dropship, Bellamy had successfully managed to place himself and his posse at the top of the pecking order, even though he had pushed that there were 'no rules' to get his way over that of the organised ark like thinking of Wells. All though he did admit he did like the power he now had over the majority of the 100, and if Wells turned out to be right and rules and order did need to be imposed at least he would be the one making them.

Thanks to Wells (even if he was being salty that no one listened to him) they at least had a supply of fresh water to drink having thought ahead to store as much of the rainwater as he could, and a couple of the others have started to make tents and other things out of whatever they could scavenge from the dropship, which was needed to avoid them killing one another having spent one night where they all had to sleep inside the dropship which was more than a little cramped. On the food front, they had managed to gather some nuts and berries to keep the hunger at bay for a while longer, but they needed more food and soon.

"Atom!" Bellamy called out over the ambient noise of the 100 that were still by the dropship. "Any sign of Octavia or the others yet?"

"No, nothing yet."

"damnit I didn't think it would take them this long. Do you think something could have happened?"

"it is possible I spose, we don't know anything down here" Atom seeing his words had the unintended side effect of Bellamy looking panicked he quickly followed up with "I am sure Octavia and the others are fine they are probably just enjoying the scenery"

"yeah you are probably right, but if they are not back tomorrow you, John and Murphy will be coming with me to find her."

"sure"

Bellamy continued to observe those that were still milling about in the area, there were only a dozen or so he could see from where he stood the rest either out exploring or just out of view. Time to go about getting the rest of those damn bracelets.

If he had learned anything from his time on the arc it was how to cling to power.

Xxxxxx Octavia and Naruto

Octavia was freaking out she had been on earth two days ish, and so far she had nearly been eaten by a large snake, nearly drowned while being eaten by a large snake, and now not only has she discovered that there is still human life on earth, in the shape of a rather pretty male, the first thing she did when she was conscious around him was flash him, which either left him with a good impression or a not so good impression depending on his morals

Naruto had sat down by the mouth of the cave and quickly and efficiently skinned and gutted the deer, before building a small fire on which he placed to small cuts of the meat. While doing all this he kept an eye on the young woman who had wrapped herself up in the furs.

"Sooooo…" Octavia spoke first trying to break the awkward tension.

" _Who are you_?" He asked in trig.

"Wha- great Octavia you meet a human on earth and he doesn't speak the same language, uh I don't understand you" she tried taking exaggerated breaks between each word.

Who are you?" Naruto repeated although this time in gonsleng but becoming much more wary of the harmless looking girl in front of him. The only people that did not speak some form of _trig_ were the people under the mountain, and even Naruto knew to be cautious around them.

"Octavia, you?"

"Naruto, where are you from?"

"The sky"

At that response, Naruto looked at the sky before looking back at Octavia with a confused expression on his face "you can fly?"

"Ha!" Came the bark of laughter from Octavia. "No I can't fly, I lived in a, in a…" Octavia paused as she thought of how to explain the ark to this man covered in leather and furs. "I don't know how to explain it. If you helped me get back to my friends maybe they could?"

"If you won't explain where you come from, explain why you are here."

"hey it's not like we choose to come here" Octavia snapped, Naruto just raised a brow in question. "We were sent here by the assholes in charge of the ark, guess they figured that we were expendable test dummies. Not that they ever treated me like a human being in the first place…" Octavia trailed off unsure if she should say any more. "Um, Naru-Naruto? Do you know where my friends are?"

"No, there was no one else around when I found you."

"Oh." Octavia fell silent as she took in the situation, she found herself in. She was sitting practically naked in front of a stranger who apparently lived on the earth having nothing to do with the ark and she had no idea where her fellow ark members were or how far away the dropship was. Rather than waste time thinking on it she decided to focus on the meat cooking. "I have never had real meat before," she muttered unsure as to whether or not she should be trying to make a conversation.

"huh? You one of those weird people that only eat fruit or something? I have some berries if you would prefer?"

"No, no it's fine. It's just we didn't have access to meat back on the ark"

"Weird"

Xxxxxx End of chapter

well that's the end of this chapter, unfortunately the next one is going to be awhile as I have misplaced my notes that covered the first 12 chapters of this idea of mine


	6. Chapter 6

Xxxxxx Chapter notes

Well here is chapter 6 I don't particularly like it, but if I keep changing it I will never move forward with the story so it will have to do, I may come back to it at a later date.

Xxxxxx Naruto

The Sun shined its light across the forest as it finally rose above the horizon bathing the forest in the early morning glow. It had become a habit for Naruto to watch the sunrise at every opportunity, as it helped him to keep the memories of the ice pit far from his conscious thoughts.

He had been awake for a few hours already and had worked his way through his morning exercise routine, being rusty or having ones muscles stiff can easily lead to mistake and death if you are not careful. He had learnt a lot since he arrived in this world and he is no longer the naïve young Genin he once was, he knew the value of planning ahead (even if he himself wasn't that good at doing so)

' _it seems things will be changing soon, Lexa finally making her move against Nia and now these strange people who can somehow live in the sky, I wonder what role they are going to play in the coming bloodshed'_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto's thoughts started to go down a dark road, Octavia came stumbling out of the cave wrapped in the furs he had lent her to sleep with. The furs were the only things keeping her warm while also protecting her modesty as she had left her clothes behind when she went for a 'swim' boy does she regret that decision. Her stumbling about was enough to draw the attention of wandering shinobi who was resting in one of the trees by the cave entrance.

Naruto took a moment to admire the young women's beauty in the morning light. _'she really is quite beautiful'_ he thought. ' _Well time to get the day started'_

"Good morning Octavia!" he called out startling her, causing her to almost drop the furs covering her. It took Octavia a while to recompose herself before responding to him.

"Morning Naruto."

Octavia had never been a 'morning' person, even if they didn't have mornings as such on the ark, particularly in her cubby hole under the floor where she could only tell the time of day by when Bellamy or her mother brought her out for mealtime.

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked.

"There is some meat left, but before that, we need to talk about what you are going to do from here."

"Co-could you help me find my friends?"

"I could but what would be in it for me?"

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"From you, nothing. I am just curious as to how far you would go for my help"

Octavia let out an indignant 'humph' from her throat at his response "well if you are going to be like that I will just look for them myself" and with that, she turned on her heel and started to make her way into the trees.

"You might want to try looking in the other direction" he called out to her with a quiet chuckle.

Xxxxxx Bellamy

The morning had finally arrived for the delinquents that had remained by the dropship, and Bellamy Blake was getting more and more agitated. While he may have been bitter about the task his mother had given him on the day of his sister's birth, he would not neglect her.

The first thing Bellamy had done when he arose this morning was to do a quick wander around the camp checking to see if Octavia or any of the others had shown up overnight without telling him. They hadn't.

"damnit, Octavia you pain in the ass" he muttered to himself. "Oi Atom!" he shouted.

"Yeah *yawn* boss?" Atom responded as he staggered out of the shelter he had been sleeping in

"Round up search party, we are going to see if we can find Octavia, maybe see if we can catch some meat as well."

"Yeah alright, just give me a minute"

Bellamy Grabs Murphy Atom john and wells and they set off to find Octavia and the others

Xxxxxx Clarke

Clarke's group wake up to the sounds of twittering birds, which Clarke couldn't help but stop to listen to before she got up and moved to the others to get them ready to start searching for Octavia again.

Although as much as she wanted to go Find the missing girl Finn was pushing the group to head back towards the dropship and relatively safety.

"Look Clarke all I am saying is that if we go back to the drop ship we can get more people to help with the search."

Clarke looked at him before glancing at Monty and Jasper, trying to get a read on what they were thinking. _'well it doesn't hurt to ask'_

"What do you two think?" she asked, the pair shared a look between them and without saying anything Jasper nodded to Monty who replied for the pair of them easily showing how well they knew each other.

"Well… Finn kinda has a point Clarke, Lets go back and get more help."

"Alright fine, but you three are telling Bellamy we lost his kid sister."

Xxxxxx Octavia

Octavia had been walking for a while now, and her bare feet were starting to hurt from all the sharp rocks and twigs she had stepped on. She really was regretting jumping in the river right now, she had no clothes, no shoes, and more importantly no idea where she was going.

"Great Octavia just walk away from the only person that may be able to help you find your way back to your friends or Bell" she muttered to herself.

She walked for a while longer until she could hear the sound of trickling water.

"The River!"

Octavia picked up her pace until she was standing a cautious distance from the water's edge, she dropped the furs she had wrapped around her and slowly crept forward until her bloodied feet were in the clear water causing her to let out a soft moan at the pleasant feeling of the cool water washing over her feet. She knelt down to drink some of the water to help ease her parched throat.

"Well you made it to the river, I must admit I am impressed" Naruto's voice called out from behind her. Octavia flinched at the sound of his voice she hadn't realised he had been following her, but part of her hoped that he had.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?"

"what can I say you make for a lovely sight, that and we are going in the same direction, so why would I deprive myself of such a lovely view?" he asked with a sly grin pulling across his whiskered cheeks.

"Pervert" She shot back.

That caused him to let out a snicker at the reminder of his old sensei. He slowly approached the river she was still standing in with her back to him.

"Come on, let's get you back to your friends… and I suppose your clothes" he said the last part as a mumble.

"Thank you," she said as she walked back to the furs so that she could cover herself without fully exposing herself to the blonde. Once covered she turned to face him. "Do you have something to help protect my feet?" she said with a glance at her bloodied limbs.

"I have a better idea," he said as he moved towards her scoping down to pick her up in a bridle carry causing her to let out a surprised squeak "time to go" he set off at a steady jog, even if a steady jog for him is faster than she can run.

Xxxxxx Clarke

"Wait, do you hear that?" Clarke said

"Hear what?" was the response from Monty and Jasper, as they both started turning their heads as if they could see something that would have made the noise.

"It was nothing let's just keep moving," Finn said rather belligerently wanting nothing more than to get back to the dropship, firm in his belief that Octavia is dead.

"Finn shut up!" Clarke snapped at him.

Snap!

Clarke and Finn whirled around at noise only quickly look to the left when they here Monty scream. What they saw froze both of them in shock. Jasper was standing there with a monstrous man standing behind him with a blade protruding through Jaspers stomach, causing Clarkes screams to join Monty's.

There was no time to worry about Jasper though as two more men covered in rags and blood come screaming out of words charging the frightened teenagers down.

Xxxxxx End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Xxxxxx Chapter Notes**

So this chapter includes my first attempt at a fight scene (even though I am picturing it as more of a scrap then an actual fight), be warned a there be people dying.

I forgot to mention that Clarke gathered up the clothes Octavia took off so they are not just laying by the river where she jumped in.

And lastly, I realised the version of CH6 I uploaded was not the version I intended so that error has now been corrected, not much difference just an extra 200 words or so. 

**Xxxxxx Bellamy**

Being on Earth initially only meant one thing to Bellamy and that was freedom. Freedom was something he had truly longed for. As far as Bellamy was Concerned, he had lost his freedom years ago on the day his half-sister was born, well that is if he ever had any freedom, to begin with. 

Did anyone on the Ark?

But that didn't matter as he was no longer on the Ark, and the rules on Earth were whatever he wanted them to be. Now while the higher-ups of the Ark could no longer oppress him there was still Octavia, whom he was bound to via blood and promise. It was the promise he had made to his mother right before she was murdered that drove him to go searching for his missing sister.

Bellamy did love Octavia she was his baby sister, but she is his responsibility and in turn his shackle.

The group that was to make up the search party for the missing delinquents consisted of Bellamy himself, Murphy, John and Atom. Wells had tried to tag along but Bellamy sent him back to camp even if Bellamy didn't like the guy he had to admit he at least knew how to run things in a semi-efficient way. 

They had left the dropship a few hours ago now following the same direction Octavia's group had left in a couple of days ago. So far the only thing they had found was a ditch for Murphy to fall down much to the amusement of the others.

"Pick up the pace, we have a lot of ground to cover," Bellamy said to the group. 

"Yeah yeah" Murphy muttered, not all that apply about actually having to do some work. Bellamy shot Murphy a small glare.

'Come on Octavia where are you?' Bell thought to himself as he trudged through the forest.

"Hey Boss, maybe we should split up, cover more ground ya know?" Atom questioned from the back of the group.

"That's not necessarily a bad-"*SCREAM* Bellamy was cut off by a loud high pitch scream, he heisted for longer then he would care to admit, but as soon as he snapped out of his surprised he shot off in the directions the scream with the others quickly following behind him. 

**Xxxxxx Clarke**

Having grown up as the daughter of one of the best doctors and later the head doctor on the arc Clarke thought she had become used to the sight of blood.

Turns out she was wrong.

Clarke stood their eyes wide at the sight of Jasper with a sword of all things poking Out of his chest. She could see Monty fall backwards in shock as he scrambled to get away from the bloody scene. All Clarke could hear was her blood pumping in her ears and the sound of someone screaming.

It wasn't until she was knocked over by a back-peddling Finn did she realise that it was her screaming. Finn had been backing up quickly as two more men had come out of the trees screaming at them brandishing shoddy blades at the now terrified group of teens.

It was jaspers body slumping to the floor after being pushed off the blade that had impaled him that caused Monty to move in an aggressive way in that he ran towards the man that had just stabbed his best friend, naturally, this was a bad idea as the man just backhanded Monty who sprawling to the floor.

The two other raggedy men approached Finn and Clarke at a quick run, but they slowed down as they got closer as sadistic smiles spread across their faces. Finn still on his feet started to move to the left in hopes of splitting the two up to at least give himself a chance. Thankfully it worked as one of the two followed him their grin widening.

Clarke still on the floor and still in a state of panic scrambled backwards along the floor until her back hit a tree at the edge of the clearing her knees coming up to her chest as she tried to make herself as small as the monstrous man approached her.

"shit shit shit" she muttered frantically while she tried to regain control of her rapid breathing. She looked up with wide eyes at the man who was now just a foot away from her, she took in a deep breath and screamed as he raised his sword to bring down on her. Clarke closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her head waiting for the blow to come.

It never did.

 **Xxxxxx Bellamy**

Bellamy was running faster than he ever had before, towards the sound of the scream he had heard earlier. He didn't know who had screamed nor did he know if he was being followed by those, he had brought with him.

When he arrived at the source of the scream he didn't have time to stop to think, he saw a man covered in rags raising his weapon against a terrified female form, so without thinking he tackled the man to the floor and prepared himself for a struggle. Bellamy and the man started to roll on the floor throwing punch after punch at each other, Bellamy was about to throw another punch at the man's head only to find he needn't worry as the man he had stopped moving. A quick check revealing that he had struck his head against a rather sharp looking rock that was on the floor.

"Bell-Bellamy?" came the quiet terrified voice of the girl.

"Clarke?" he asked surprised. He quickly moved off the body he was straddling to go offer her hand to help her to her feet, he was a bit woozy, but he could still move. Before he could ask where his sister was the shouts of the others drew their attention.

Finn was on the floor holding his left wrist, which was missing the hand, but the man he had attacked him was on the floor being kicked in by Murphy and John.

With the third ragged man, he had been impaled by his own sword which was in the grip of a shaking Monty with the bodies of Jasper and atom around them. 

Clarke has a single thought as she rushes to try and help Finn stem the bleeding from his missing hand _'This isn't earth, this is hell'_.

Clarke knelt next to the pale boy resting a hand on his shoulder quickly checking that there weren't any more wounds aside from the impromptu amputation. Thankfully she had dealt with a few traumatic injuries while on the ark, granted she was just an assistant and it wasn't a wound caused by a sword of all things but hey how different could it be. 

The only spare supplies Clarke had was the bundle of clothes that had been Octavia's, well that would have to do she thought. The first thing she did was using the belt that was attached to the trousers to act as a tourniquet on the boy's bicep. She quickly followed this up by tearing strips out of the shirt, as that was the cleanest bit of cloth she had, to act as bandages although she may have overdone as by time, she had finished she had used pretty much all of the shirt. Seeing as that was the best she could do with her limited supplies at the minute she turned to see if there was anything else she could do for the others. Namely Jasper.

Bellamy watched as Clarke ran over to the boy who had lost his hand, _'Finn I think his name was'_ before getting his own bearings and moved over towards John and Murphy.

"Guys stop, he aint movin anymore" he shouted at them to get their attention. "take a moment then search them for anything of use."

"What why?" was Murphy's snappish response as he was breathing quickly in an effort to regain his breath.

"why do you think?" Bellamy rhetorically asked "we are apparently not alone down here and the neighbours don't appear friendly" at that Murphy gained a thoughtful nod before moving to do as asked. Bellamy turned towards John only to notice he had wandered off and was knelt next to Atom.

"he alive?" he called. John didn't respond with words just placed his fingers on his throat before slowly shaking his head in a negative. "shit."

Looking for Clarke again it was time for Bellamy to enquire the why his sister wasn't here.

"Clarke where is she, where is Octavia?"

 **Xxxxxx Naruto** (left Naruto carrying Octavia as they such upstream of the river she had fallen in)

Octavia was surprisingly relaxed as she was held in the well-muscled arms of her saviour. _'What the hell am I doing? '_ she thought to herself as she curled into his side and inhaled his woodland scent.

"I think we are near where you fell in?" came Naruto's voice, snapping Octavia out of her thoughts. She took a quick look around confused as she didn't recognise anything.

"How can you tell? I don't recognise anything" she asked giving voice to her confusion

"Assuming your friends came looking for you after you fell in the river it is likely that those tracks over there are from them" he stated.

"So we are going to follow the tracks?"

"Yes" was his simple response.

"Could you show me how?"

 **Xxxxxx Chapter End**

Okay so not much of a fight, but then none of the delinquents are trained, and reapers are not exactly capable of thinking so it is not like they can fight with skill. Hopefully, I will be able to write a better fight scene when I get a fight with people who actually know how. 

Next chapter I will be covering a bit more about what I am using the black blood for as you may have worked out it is not what it is in the show in this fic.

On a side note, I now know the effects of being stabbed in the chest and if this wasn't fiction it would be an almost certainty that Jasper would be dead, but hey ho I want him alive at the moment might change my mind later.


	8. Chapter 8

Xxxxxx Notes

Its time for chapter 8

I have used a line from the show again although I have altered them cause it doesn't quite fit the situation they are now in.

 **Xxxxxx Naruto & Octavia**

As Naruto had been showing Octavia how to track they were no longer moving very quickly, but at least Octavia was picking up the information fairly quickly, plus she now at least had a form of clothing on as Naruto had cut a hole in the middle of the furs she had wrapped around he self so she could wear it like a poncho, with a piece of rope acting as a belt. She still had no shoes though, so she was being careful where she stood. 

Octavia, for the most part, had actually been enjoying herself with Naruto, which was a nice change as most of her interactions with people that were older then her resulted in her being degraded or just plain dismissed as a person with her own thoughts and feelings, hell even Bellamy did that to her at times. 

Bellamy her older brother was a bit of an enigma to her as at times he was a kind and loving brother to her were as others he would degrade her and call her a freak, this would be particularly bad if he had recently seen her bleed her black blood.

"Naruto?" she called drawing his attention back to her. "why didn't you freak when you saw my blood? I mean the people from the ark were prepared to kill me for it."

Naruto froze at her question before a low growl emanated from him.

"Black blood or Natblida is not something to be feared, many of the clans believe it to be something to be proud of as they see it as a blessing form their ancestors." Was his response before he drew a knife and mad a small cut across his forearm letting a small trickle of black blood flow. "Besides it would be a bit hypocritical of me"

"Oh," Octavia said her surprise could be clearly heard in that single word. 

The pair kept moving for a while longer when Naruto pulled Octavia to the ground while clamping a hand over her mouth preventing her from crying out. They had come across a clearing with a sight that quickly made Octavia go green.

"Reapers" she heard Naruto Mutter

In the centre of the clearing was two men hunched over the corpse of another, but what was really turning Octavia's stomach was that the two were visibly eating the third.

"Stay down," Naruto told her as he slowly started to move forward. Naruto quietly approached the two reapers using the one whose back was faced toward him to block him from the view of the other. 

' _best make this quick'_ he thought as he drew out a knife. When he was in a few feet of the first reaper he lunged forward, grabbed the reapers head pulled it back and slit his throat. Before reaper number 2 had time to react to his fellow's loss of life he got a swift kick in the face knocking him on to his back. Naruto quickly straddled the down reaper and plunged the knife into this reapers eye instantly killing him. 

"you can get up now Octavia" Naruto Called out. Octavia's pale visage soon came into the clearing with her wiping her mouth with the back of a hand, she had clearly been sick. "you okay?" he asked her gently.

Now that the immediate threat had gone Naruto took in the clearing quickly noticing another body and a dismembered hand. Noting the strangeness of this other bodies clothes he asked "Octavia, do you recognise him?"

"Oh god, Atom…What happened here?" Octavia quietly whispered. Naruto was quiet for a moment before responding.

"it looks like a group of your people were attacked by reapers, they fought and then left heading that way which I assume is the direction of your 'dropship'. Leaving behind your dead friend here, which I am assuming is due to injuries the others likely sustained judging by the pool of blood of there and the dismembered hand."

Octavia looked about one last time before moving in the direction Naruto had pointed for the dropship wanting to know who was injured.

"Octavia wait"

"What!?" came her snap response.

"You have no shoes or trousers this guy, atom I think you said, doesn't need his"

"you want me to wear his? They wouldn't fit, now come on" she was about to continue on, but Naruto had already knelt down and started to remove the corpses shoes.

"Look Octavia this may not seem like a nice thing to do but 'the dead are gone, and the living are hungry', in other words, he doesn't need it and you do. Besides, your friends already took the weapons from them."

Octavia still looked conflicted but nodded her consent anyway, not that Naruto was waiting for it.

 **Xxxxxx Clarke & Bellamy**

Clarkes now larger group were hurrying back towards the dropship as fast as they could with Bellamy and John carrying the surprisingly alive jasper, Murphy and Monty carrying the weapons he had taken from the downed men that had attacked them and Clarke herself was helping the shell shocked Finn along.

Clarke was worried about Finn and Jasper, and she was upset about having to leave atoms body behind, but she was also now worried about Bellamy he had not been happy about his sister being missing. He had not liked it but he eventually agreed that they should at least get the wounded back to the dropship before another search party went looking for Octavia.

"Bellamy, how far do you think we have left to go?" asked John

"Not long we had only been walking for a couple hours when we heard Clarkes scream"

"Good, Jas needs help" Came Monty's voice from the back of the group.

"Ha I highly doubt he will get any help, the ark dropped us down here with no supplies so what help do you think he will get?" said Murphy with a snide tone.

"Shut up Murphy," Clarke said as she shot him a glare "Monty I will do what I can but Murphy does have a point we don't have much in the way of medical equipment, so I am not sure what we can do, but I will try my best." 

Monty gave her a small smile, as the group slowly trudged on towards the dropship in hopes that they will make it there without losing another delinquent.

 **Xxxxxx Naruto & Octavia **

"So I assume you are the only Natblida among your people?" Naruto eventually asked Octavia as they continued their trek through the woods following the rather obvious trail left by the group they were following, so obvious in fact he was letting Octavia lead using what he had taught her to find her own way. 

"As far as I am aware, but it's not like I was kept in the loop" she looked back at her companion who just raised an eyebrow in question, so she continued on "all of us who were sent down here where prisoners so it's not like we were informed of any of the going on's, but if there were more people with black blood I imagine they would be in the group that was dropped."

"Prisoners? Did you do something or was it purely due to your blood?" he asked.

"I was born" was all she said as she picked up the pace in moving back towards the dropship. 

**Xxxxxx Bellamy & Clarke**

Bellamy leads the weary group back into the camp much to the shock of those that saw the state that they were in. a quiet hush fell over the crowd that parted. 

"Bellamy, if you want to lead now would be the time to inspire them; we are not alone down here, we are not safe," Clarke whispered to him as she hurried past entering the dropship with the injured Finn and Jasper. 

The crowd of young faces were looking at him as he stood on the raised ramp allowing to see all of them looking towards him, looking up to him. He could do it now firmly take control of this group and be their undisputed leader. 

"Alright listen up! The ark sent us down here because they didn't want us, to them we are expendable. But we don't need them. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" he asked the crowd. Bellamy felt like he was in a trance never had he felt like this, never had he had this power to sway such a large group.

Wells looked on concerned as to where Bellamy was going with this as the crowd cheered at his question. He had to intervene before Bellamy completely turned them away from the ark and the help and safety it could provide them.

"You think this is a game?" Wells asked as he raised his voice to be heard over the din of the crowd as he walked up the ramp towards Bellamy "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if the state in which you and the others came back earlier we will need the guard and there weapons to protect ourselves from whatever did that to you. If you think we can protect ourselves tell me this Bellamy where is Atom?"

That threw Bellamy of course and he went quiet for a moment as he scanned the faces of the crowd which was now full of concerned or outright scared faces 

"My people already are down here. Those people locked my people up." As Bellamy said this he raised his hand and pointed in the rough direction of were the Ark hung above them "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." Wells tried to interject at this point but Bellamy continued on "And yes Wells, Atom is dead, and we are not safe down here, but we were not safe up there, most of you would have been floated when you turned 18. Down here we all have a chance to live, I am not saying it will be easy or without danger, but if we all work together we can and we will survive. Without the Ark." As Bellamy finished he walked down in the crowd ready to give orders for defences and weapons to be made.

"Nice speech" Muttered Wells as he turned to enter the dropship to check on Clarke.

What wells saw when he got inside was mostly what he was expecting Finn laying down to one side completely out cold, Monty hovering next to Jasper concern written all over his face, and finally something that shocked him, Clarke sat there wrapping a makeshift bandage around her hand, her hand that was dripping black blood.

 **Xxxxxx End chapter**

Well there was supposed to be more info about the black blood this chapter and while there is a little it is not what I originally intended, but that is because I realised it didn't make any sense to have Naruto explain it to Octavia this soon after they have met. There was supposed to be a scene with Raven but that has been pushed into the next chapter. 

Also I have gotten to the point where I am trying to decide if I should try to write lemons for this story or not, so if you have any thoughts on whether I should or should not please do one of the following send me a PM, leave a review, or go to the poll on my profile (that I have hopefully set up correctly). 


	9. Chapter 9

**Xxxxxx Notes**

Okay, so this chapter was a bit rushed as I am trying to keep myself to an update schedule of at least once every 3 weeks. On a side note, I am finding conversations so awkward to write. 

Raven gets introduced this chapter and I will admit I mostly followed the show as I am trying to work out how to do ravens character as best as I can.

 **Xxxxxx Octavia**

Octavia had been lost in thought for a while after her talk with Naruto about life on the ark. She had been on earth for a couple of days at this point and she had to admit she much preferred it down here. Yes, she had almost died, but she was practically on death row. The smells and the sounds while they had been a little overwhelming at first, but they were now absolutely amazing to her stunted sense of smell. The wind on in her hair and the sun on her skin were also new sensations to her. Now that she has had these things Octavia was wanted to keep them.

"Octavia, this is where we part ways" Naruto called out breaking her from her thoughts. 

"what? Why?" she asked confused, concern showing on her face.

"your friends are just over there, you can go back to your brother"

"But what about you?" she asked trying to think of a way to convince him to go with her.

"I am going to check on the people that live in the area and make sure they are okay"

"oh… will you come back?" Octavia tried to keep the hope out of her voice as she asked, she had rather liked his company over the past day.

"Maybe, watching you and your friends fumble through the forest like children could be fun."

Octavia gave a small smile as at his response before she surprised him by giving him a quick hug before taking off at a slow jog in the direction of the 100. It only took her a couple of minutes to get back within sight of the dropship and what she saw was not what she was expecting. The place had started to look organised while she had been gone, although there did seem to be a large amount of shouting coming from inside the dropship.

 **Xxxxxx Clarke**

Clarke was surprised when wells stopped abruptly and just stared at her hand

"Clarke?"

"Yes, wells?" 

"Your blood is bl-black?"

"The princesses blood is what?!" came Murphy's voice as he entered the dropship.

"No! I said she was bleeding" wells said quickly trying to cover for his friend even if her blood was news to him, she was still his best friend, and he still loved her.

"I don't believe you" Murphy shout back as he quickly moved over to Clarke and forcefully moved her hand and started to remove the bandage she had just tied to get a better look. Clarke was taken back by the sudden rough treatment and tried to push Murphy of her when that didn't work she did the one thing she knew would she drove her knee into Murphy's groin sending him to floor in a matter of seconds. 

While Clarke had successfully gotten Murphy of her, the noise generated from the brief scuffle had drawn the attention of Bellamy who was just outside, as well as roused Finn from his slumber. Finn was looking at her in surprise and a little fear while Bellamy had barely concealed disgust on his face at the sight of the abnormal blood.

The thing with the Ark and the Black blood is that they were shrouded in a sense of mystery due to the fact nobody was allowed to talk about it, so naturally, everybody talked about it especially when a child was born with the stuff only to swiftly disappear along with the mother never to be seen again. It was because of this secrecy that fear, disgust and to some extent hate of the blood came about. 

"Murphy, Wells outside now" Bellamy growled. "oh and Murphy starts with the Bracelets" 

"Wha-No!" Wells shouted stepping between Clarke and Bellamy. Wells squaring up to Bellamy didn't last long as he was grasped by the still pale looking Murphy and forcefully dragged outside. Clarke moved to try and follow when Bellamy Grabbed her arm and threw her back against a wall and when she tried to move again he struck her across the face, splitting her lip allowing more blood to become visible.

"So you're one of those freaks Clarke?" Bellamy hissed at her "I would have you kicked out of this group if it weren't for the fact you are the closest thing we have to a doctor down here, and you need to get those two back on their feet" he said with a vague wave of his hand at the unconscious Jasper, the concerned looking Monty (who I the author had completely forgotten about until after I finished the chapter) and a freaked out looking Finn who was slowly moving away from Clarke while holding his handless arm to his chest.

Bellamy was officially number two on Clarkes most hated list. Having Black blood didn't change much, okay she had never been sick and she was slightly stronger and faster than most of the people her age, but there was no other difference.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" came Octavia's voice as she came running into the ground floor of the dropship ie the impromptu med bay

"Octavia you're okay!?" Bellamy shouted as he moved closer to check her over, but was beaten by Clarke who got to Octavia first and quickly started to check her over.

"How are you here? We spent all day looking for. Wait are these A-Atoms Clothes?" Clarke asked surprised she had clothes as she remembered turning Octavia's old clothes into bandages. 

"um yeah" Octavia meekly responded

"Did you see the things that attacked us?" Bellamy questioned. Octavia just nodded in response to her brother's question before she noticed Clarke's hand and lip. 

"Hey, Clarke is that…?" 

**Xxxxxx Naruto**

Naruto having left Octavia to walk on her own back to her camp took off up a nearby tree. Once he was up he started to stealthily follow her from his hidden vantage point in the treetops. _'ha good thing I stopped wearing orange otherwise this would be harder'_ he thought as e effortlessly jumped from tree to tree.

As she neared the eyesore she called camp Naruto spotted another observer up in the trees with him, with deft movements he landed on the same tree as the mysterious observer, quickly recognising him as Lincoln, a skilled scout for Indra who dabbled in the healing arts.

"Lincoln, were you sent here, or just in the area?" Naruto said startling the man who had not noticed his approach. It took Lincoln a moment to regain his bearings before responding

"Both Indra wants an eye on the invaders, and I just happened to be in the area"

"Fair enough, when you reporting back?"

"Tonight"

"Anything interesting to tell?"

"Not really, just there numbers and lack of skills. For the most part, they appear harmless, and will be easily subdued if it comes to that"

"Fair enough, when you reporting back?"

"Soon, I was about to leave when you arrived"

"Go now I will watch them for the time being."

As Naruto watched Lincoln leave he thought about the first time he met him and in turn Indra it had been six weeks since he had returned Costia to Polis and her subsequent death and he had finally been given the go-ahead to leave, not that he couldn't have left anyway it's not like they would have been able to stop him but he figured that they were at least being nicer hosts then they had been in the cold dreary north. The first thing he had done once they let him roam Polis was try and find some Ramen which much to his disappointment he was unable to find. He had left polis after the six weeks to explore Trikru territory which he had practically been ordered not to leave by the Commander. 

During this wandering, he stumbled upon TonDC and in particular Indra Berating Lincoln for getting distracted by his drawings while on a hunt resulting in him completely forgetting to actually hunt anything and in turn bringing back no food for the village. 

"ha that was a fun day" Naruto muttered to himself as he settled in to watch the one hundred make fools of themselves. _'I wonder if I should step in and help them'._

 **Xxxxxx Raven**

Raven Reyes was smart, no she was a downright genius and she knew it even with growing up living her alcoholic mother who would often exchange her daughter's food rations for moonshine or other contraband. This left her dependent on Finn Collins, the boy next door, who shared his rations with her and remembered her birthday all things her mother certainly didn't do. This lead to the two starting a romantic relationship at least up until Raven made a mistake which got Finn arrested and sent to the skybox.

Raven felt terrible about the situation Finn was in as everything he did he did for her. This guilt is what leads to her investigating why she couldn't go to the skybox on visitation day, she sure as hell didn't buy that bullshit about a virus.

' _crawling through air ducts, this is not how I thought my day would go'_

Raven was trying to get into the operations centre she had seen a number of the council come in and out of over the past few days since the rumours of something falling to earth started. As she neared the end of the duct she was currently crawling through she started to hear voices of those that were in the ops centre. 

"Abby we have to stop, council votes in 30 minutes."

"Then we have 30 minutes, anything from engineering?"

"Nothing good, according to Sinclair, even if we sent a signal down, the wristbands weren't designed to receive, so the kids wouldn't even hear it"

"There's got to be something we missed, something that we haven't thought of."

Raven slowly edged herself closer when the bottom of the duct she was in gave out and she tumbling to the floor landing right in front of a not happy looking chief of medical, Abigail Griffin.

"Well apparently you have a thing for air ducts," Abby said. 

"I'll call security." Came the annoyed voice of who Raven now knew to be Eric Jackson Abby Medical Assistant.

"They're not dying" Raven quickly said hoping to stall any calls for security

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Abby

"All that's being sent from the ground?" Raven Queried

"Transmitted by these" Abby said as she handed raven a bracelet, which looked in surprisingly good condition considering most things on the ark were showing at least a little wear and tear.

"They're taking them off" Raven proclaimed.

"What? Why would they do something so reckless?" said the shocked Assistant.

"Because we told them not to." Answered Abby, her face mix of amusement and exacerbation.

"Well, what do we do?" Jackson said his face filled with worry.

"I have an idea but we have a council meeting to get to, Raven isn't it?" at ravens nod Abby continued "Meet me at sector 16 in a couple of hours" 

**Xxxxxx Anya**

Anya makes it to TonDC having been sent by Lexa to investigate

The sights that greeted General Anya as she approached the village called TonDC were what kept her going and fighting for her clan the happy children, the smiling mothers and the rare old/retired warrior. TonDC is one of the larger villages within Trikru territory

"Where is Indra?" the General asked the first warrior that she passed.

"Over there General," the warrior said hastily hoping the fearsome general would quickly move on. 

"Indra," Anya said in way of greeting.

"General"

"News?"

"Nothing yet. Lincoln is out there should be reporting in this evening"

"Good, precautions?"

"A Perimeter has been set up around there camp"

"Threats?"

"None they are bumbling idiots"

"Good Heda has ordered us only to attack if they do so first, for now, we watch." 

Now that the business part of the meeting was done with the two quickly separated to carry on with their own duties Anya ensuring that the warriors that travelled with her were setting up correctly and Indra checking with the villages' guards and scouts that nothing out of the ordinary was on the way that may cause any problems. 

**Xxxxxx Naruto**

Naruto Watched as Octavia and a chesty Blonde stormed out of the metal structure in the middle of the sky people's camp. _'I wonder what pissed her off'_ he thought with a chuckle as he continued to watch the group.

Naruto had been watching the camp for a while after sending Lincoln back towards TonDC, and for the most part, he agreed with Lincoln's assessment of the group. On the one hand yes they did all seem unorganised, unskilled, and generally not prepared for life down here. What concerned him was that they were starting to follow someone who seemed more like a bully then someone who could actually lead.

This boy whose name Naruto had learned was Bellamy was using his size and the fact that he had a gun to bully the others into doing what he wanted which at the minute was remove the bracelets they all wore and in return, they would get a meagre helping of the little food the group had acquired. He could lead the group done a path that will quickly get them all killed. Before he did anything he wanted to talk to Octavia to see if he could learn more. 

He found the still pissed looking Octavia outside of the boundary of the camp pacing back and forth while the blonde he saw her with earlier sitting with her back resting against a tree. It was only now that Naruto could tell that she had a split lip that had swollen up a fair amount. 

"Octavia," He said in way of greeting as he dropped out of the tree the Blonde was leaning against. 

"Naruto! You came back" Octavia Exclaimed in surprised.

"Octavia! Who is this? He could be with those who attacked us" Clarke said as she scrambled up from the floor to put herself between Octavia and the strange man who literally just dropped in.

"Clarke it's okay, he was the one that helped me get back here. He is friendly" Octavia said as she moved back in front of Clarke with her back to Naruto.

"She is right I am not like those who attacked you, I am actually sane" Naruto quipped.

Xxxxxx Chapter End

Okay, the final scene did go on for a bit longer initially but the conversation just felt weird to me so I cut it out, I may put it in a flashback later or just at the start of the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Xxxxxx Notes

Its time for chapter 10

I have used a line from the show again although I have altered them cause it doesn't quite fit the situation they are now in. (I seem to be doing this a lot to the point I am now copying and pasting notes from previous chapters).

Also, distance-wise I am imagining that the distance between the dropship and TonDC is approx somewhere within the range of 15 – 20km away

 **Xxxxxx Clarke**

"Octavia! Who is this? He could be with those who attacked us" Clarke said as she scrambled up from the floor to put herself between Octavia and the strange man who literally just dropped in.

"Clarke it's okay, he was the one that helped me get back here. He is friendly" Octavia said as she moved back in front of Clarke with her back to Naruto.

"She is right I am not like those who attacked you, I am actually sane" Naruto quipped.

The trio had only talked for a brief moment to talk before Naruto had to disappear to avoid being seen by Monty who had come to collect Clarke as Jasper had briefly woken up before Clarke left she did get Octavia to promise they would talk later.

As she made her way back towards the dropship her mind was running a mile a minute, from the short conversation she had had with the Naruto she learnt that there were multiple factions that still lived on the earth and they had been attacked by one of the more dangerous of them, the reapers he had called them. She would need to ask him about the possibility of one of these factions taking them in to help them out as they are going to struggle as they currently are.

She also worked out from the brief conversation that the hundred were under watch by the locals, which was a scary thought. The hundred were not exactly capable of putting up a decent resistance if they were attacked.

She should let Bellamy know as him and his posse was the closest thing they had to fighters but she didn't feel like talking to him right now so that would have to wait until later. For now, she had to get back to Jasper and try to keep him alive.

Thankfully once she got inside the dropship there was no Bellamy insight. Clarke dropped down to her knees next to Jasper and slowly

"I am going to have to try and cauterized the wound. To save his life." Clarke Mumbled to herself. "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?"

"That would be a firm no," Monty said.

"My mother would know what to do," Clarke whispered as she shook as she set about cleaning Jaspers wound as best she could.

"How's he doing?" Wells asked as he came back into the dropship having seen Clarke return.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Wells said holding his hands up in mock surrender

"Right, sorry. You want to help? Go heat seat some metal." She said,

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty quietly said from the other side of Jasper.

"Probably not," Clarke said giving him a small smile that looked more like a grimace. The two continued to clean Jasper while they waited for Wells to return. Unfortunately, the next person to come into the dropship wasn't Wells, it was Bellamy.

"Let him go, Clarke, you can't save him." Was the first thing Bellamy said.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." She shot back.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people scared and paranoid that they will be next." Bellamy said while gesturing to the door of the dropship.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause."

"Bellamy, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." As Bellamy said this he turned to leave without looking back.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offence." Monty said

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Finn piped up. "I also happen to trust him more than that freak," he said gesturing at Clarke

"Fuck you, Finn. You want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong, and you can sort your own arm out then if that what you think." Clarke practically shouted at the injured boy. "we are going to need some sort of anti-biotic though, because if this gets infected he will die" Clarke said as she turned to Monty who just looked concerned.

 **Xxxxxx Raven**

"We need to talk" was the first thing Abby said to Raven when they meet after the council meeting.

"So what's this idea of yours and why me?" Queried raven.

"Just follow me"

"You realise this area is off-limits for people like me, right?"

"Not anymore, you know that we sent the hundred down to the ground, what you don't know is why. The ark is dying, raven. Life support is on its last legs. I have 10 days at most to prove that earth is survivable. Or they're gonna start reducing the population. 320 innocent people will be killed."

"I don't get it. Why are you telling me this?"

"I looked up your file, you're the youngest zero-g mechanic on the ark in 50 years"

"52, but… so what?"

"So…" Abby said as she turned and pulled the cloth sheet behind her revealing a battered-looking drop-pod "you have 9 days to get this ready so that I can survive a drop."

"God, what a piece of junk." Raven exclaims as she moves to look the pod over. "they must have found this thing when they salvaged MIR-3 in 2102. You want me to get a 130-year-old escape pod ready to stand up to the inferno of re-entry in 9 days?

"Can you do it or not?" Abby impatiently asked.

"Hell, yes I can do it but I'm going with you. You're not the only one with someone you love on the ground. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it." Raven said. Abby was silent as she stared at Raven carefully considering what she should do with Raven's ultimatum.

"Alright." Abby eventually said, "But you are going to have to drop on your own."

"What? Why? This pod will fit two?" Raven asked clearly confused.

"Look we sent the kids down with next to no supplies, and they didn't land near mt weather and the supplies there. Thankfully they appear to have found water, but very few of them are eaten anything since they landed. That space for a second person I was intending to use it for supplies food, medicine, possibly something from the armoury to help them hunt any wildlife down there. But if you are adamant that you are going down there I guess I will have to stay here, but you get to those kids as soon as you can and radio back okay?"

"You got yourself a mechanic" Was Raven's simple response.

 **Xxxxxx Bellamy**

Bellamy regretted hitting Clarke, not the act itself as the annoying bitch deserved it. No what he regretted was being seen doing so and then Octavia seeing the aftermath, the two of them are going to make his life difficult, at least with the knowledge that they are both freaks with Black blood he has the chance to easily isolate them from the larger amount of delinquents, meaning he will be able to keep his position as the man in charge.

He had seen how the youngest of the delinquents had listened to her over him and if she had actually been in the camp for more time and not trying to get to Mt Weather she would likely have more influence within the group. However, he had seen the look on Finns face when her secret had been revealed and Bellamy was hoping he would get a similar reaction from the majority of the delinquents as it would certainly help his case as being the one in charge.

Before he could move to keep Clarke from getting the position of power he would have to strengthen his own and he had an idea on how to go about doing that. They had sorted water and shelter that just left one last thing they needed and that was more food.

"Murphy gather a group up, I want us to try hunting for food"

"Fine but I am staying here," Murphy said.

 **Xxxxxx Octavia**

Soon after Clarke had left Octavia alone, She started to move further away from the ramshackle camp, hoping to find the Grounder that had been kind enough to help her, she wanted to learn more about him and more from him.

"go back to your camp Octavia" Naruto's voice called out from right beside her, breaking her from her thoughts. While his voice startled her what really through her was that he wasn't next to her where the voice came from.

"where are you?" she asked bewildered as she couldn't see him, but it sounded like he was right next to her.

"Look up." He said sounding rather pleased with himself. Octavia looked up and spotted him sitting on a low hanging tree branch looking incredibly relaxed, and smug. "what are you doing out her Octavia?"

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"Could I come with you? Could you train me?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked again.

"I want to be able to survive by myself, I want to be free of Bellamy." She Answered.

Naruto paused at her answer and studied her face, Octavia wasn't sure what he was looking for but it was apparent he found whatever it was as he nodded at her and turned to continue to pick his way through the forest to get some distance from the camp.

"fine I will teach you, but I will not take you away from your camp, as that could cause problems down the line."

 **Xxxxxx Chapter end.**

Okay that's the end of this chapter

Fair warning there will be a small-time jump at the start of the next chapter approximately 7 days, I am mainly doing this as I am starting to get the timings muddled up so I will start to put the time at each section start along with the person that section is meant to be following starting next chapter. If anything of importance happens with these seven days they will be mention as a flashback or just using past tense.

As of this point, it is early afternoon on the 3rd day since the drop ship landed (I think having very quickly read through this to check)


	11. Chapter 11

Xxxxxx Notes

Its time for chapter 11

Also, distance-wise I am imagining that the distance between the dropship and TonDC is approx somewhere within the range of 30km away ish

So apparently in the show, the 100 were dropped to earth on the 13th of September for the sake of this fanfic that date has been changed to the 2nd of August

And again yay for borrowing a scene from the show again (hopefully for the last time)

 **Xxxxxx Naruto (August 12** **th** **, 7AM)**

It had been seven days since Naruto had agreed to train Octavia and she was starting to get frustrated. Naruto wouldn't let her use a weapon. He kept saying she needed to learn how to use her own body before he lets her use a blade. Right now, she was laying on her back having just been thrown to the floor by the source of her frustration. 

"Damnit this wouldn't be happening if you just let me use a sword!" she yelled. Naruto Just quirked an eyebrow at her with a simple response to follow.

"Wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would!" 

"Hmm okay" He said in response, simply drawing his sword and throwing it at her feet. "Go on then, hit me with that."

"What? I don't want you to get hurt" Octavia said concerned for her current favourite blonde., as she pulled her self to her feet while picking up the sword. 

"I wouldn't worry about," Naruto said while trying and failing to contain his chuckling. 

Naruto Laughing at her was the final straw so in her frustration, she ran at him and took a single wide swing with the sword in hand. It was child's play for Naruto to slip under the swing, twist and send a sharp slap to Octavia's right buttcheek causing her to let out a sharp yelp and drop the sword as she stumbled forward with her hands clutching her backside and bright blush covering her cheeks.

"you're cute when you blush" was already Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face standing there as if he hadn't just smacked her arse.

Octavia let out a quick huff bent down to pick up the sword before you turned to charge at her teacher again hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't. the outcome of her wild attempt this time was a slap to the other cheek.

This time Naruto didn't let out a quip, he just sent her a smug grin. Octavia kept trying to hit Naruto for an hour and every time she received a smack or a grope to her bottom further pissing her off and making her attempted attacks more and more uncoordinated. Her attempts finally ended when Naruto brought her down to the floor with him sat on her waist pinning her hands above her hand.

"Now, what have you learned Octavia?" he asked as he leaned close keeping his face only a couple inches away from hers. She glared back at him with her face bright red from the embarrassment of the past hour and the position he now held her in.

"that I should listen to you and I am not ready to wield a sword." She said with a sigh.

"Partially correct, this was also a lesson about controlling your emotions. The more you got annoyed the sloppier you were getting you were almost beating yourself near the end." He told as he got back up offering her his hand as he did so.

"I understand" she quietly said allowing him to help her up with little fuss.

"Now its time for you to head back to your camp, don't want that dick of a brother to come looking for you"

"Naruto, thank you for this" with that Octavia headed back towards the mess the 100 were calling home.

 **Xxxxxx Clarke (12AM)**

Clarke was tired, she had managed to keep Jasper alive with a little help from Naruto which obviously no one knew about, as that would cause even more problems for the group, but on the ground, things tended not to go their way, she had saved Jasper, but lost Wells. 

They had found Wells body this morning just outside of the camp. It had raised the tensions between the hungry teenagers enough that there had already been two scuffles in the past couple of hours alone.

She was Currently looking around the area in which her once again best friend had been killed, and that was what truly made this difficult the girl she had only yesterday found out that Wells had betrayed her and gotten her dad killed. It was worse her mother had gotten her father killed how fucked up is that she thought with a chuckle. As she made it to the top of the hill next to where they had found the body, she spotted something that made her freeze in shock. It was a bloody knife.

"This knife was made of metal from the dropship," Clarke said as she stormed into Bellamy's tent knife in hand.

"What do you mean?" Octavia who was apparently in the middle of an argument with her brother when Clarke had stormed in.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked.

"No one. I brought it straight here." Clarke responded

"Clarke? Spit it out I know you have something else to say." Bellamy spat at her.

"It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." Clarke said throwing a glare at Bellamy.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Octavia questioned.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." Bellamy said firmly.

Clarke Looked affronted by what Bellamy had just said. She quickly tried to leave the tent to go and try and find the killer of her friend, but Bellamy wasn't having that he quickly moved to intercept her leaving.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy," She hissed.

"Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved… the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us." Bellamy said annoyed that she was still questioning his leadership of the group.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke shot back at him.

"Yeah. That's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is." He said Mockingly.

"Oh, really? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." Clarke said with a smug grin holding the knife up again showing the initials to the siblings. Clarke swiftly ducked past Bellamy and went looking for Murphy finding him antagonising one of the people trying to build the wall, while he was naturally doing very little work himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke Shouted at him as she approached, Bellamy and Octavia quickly coming up behind her.

"What's your problem Princess?" Murphy snarked at her, confusion visible on his face.

"Recognize this?" She said as she raised the knife so that is was visible to the growing crowd.

"It's my knife. Where'd you find it?"

"Were you dropped it after you killed Wells." 

"Where I what? The Grounders killed Wells, not me." Murphy said as he glanced around the crowd seeing the condemning looks from the faces in the crowd.

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it," Clarke said as she stepped closer so that she was standing almost nose to nose with Murphy.

"Really?" he said mockingly "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" he said looking past her at the current leader of the camp.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke said speaking before Bellamy got the chance to.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up." Murphy said as he defended himself.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." Clarke Practically shouted as she cut him off.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either." Was his simple reply.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia chimed in from the edge of the crowd.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you." He said looking around as the group as he moved to walk around Clarke "I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Come again?" Bellamy finally said adding his voice to the impromptu trial, not at all happy about Murphy saying he doesn't have to answer to anyone when he must answer to him. 

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." Murphy said as he tried to appeal to him having finally realised that this may be a serious problem for him.

"She found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Was all Bellamy said, as he shook his head.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules." Clarke said as she looked at Bellamy while trying to appeal to the rest of the group. "Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?"

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy said with anger in his voice as he approached Clarke.

"I say we float him." Came a voice from the crowd.

"Yeah." Came the agreement from the masses shocking both Clarke and Murphy.

"That's not what I'm saying," Clarke said as she tried to change the crowd's opinion. 

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice." Came the first voice again, obviously, one of the people Murphy had been bullying. 

"Revenge isn't justice." Clarke tried to reason.

"It's justice. Float him!" he shouted as he started to chant with the crowd soon joining in.

Before Clarke could react the crowd, swarmed Murphy forcing him to the floor as they kicked and punched him before one the crowd bound his hands. Clarke shouting and pleading with the crowd to stop as a few people restrained her to stop her interfering.

"You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" Clarke shouted at Bellamy hoping he would stop this madness.

But he didn't he just stood there as they tied a rope around Murphy's neck and forced him on to a box.

"Bellamy! You should do it." Connor said stepping back from the box they had placed the struggling Murphy on.

"Bel-la-my!" came the chanting from the large group of delinquents now surrounding the area.

"I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer. Bellamy, don't do this. Don't… Don't. Bellamy. You can't do this, Bellamy. No, Bellamy, no! How could you?!" Clarke Pleaded, as she tried to get Bellamy to stop but it was too late. With a swift kick, he knocked the box out from underneath Murphy forcing him to hang by his neck. 

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut." Bellamy shouted to her as he pushed her away from the struggling Murphy.

"Stop! Okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Came the loud high-pitched voice of the youngest of the delinquents.

"Oh, my God." Was all Clarke Could say, as she quickly used the confusion from the young girl's statement to cut Murphy down before he died. 

**Xxxxxx Raven (August 13** **th** **, 1AM)**

"Come on, come on! No! Damn it! She gave us a bad part." Raven Said with a hint of hysteria in her voice. Raven was in the process of making the final adjustments before the Pod was ready to drop. Between herself and Abby over the past several days they had gotten; one long-range radio for contacting the ark, a dozen short-ranged radios for use on the ground, a dozen combat knives, 2 handguns with 2 magazines each, four fully stocked first aid kits, a small amount of food, and surprisingly a compound bow with a dozen arrows. All stocked and loaded taking up half of the drop-pod.

"Abb-" Raven started to say until she saw who had just come through the door interrupting the two women.

"I'm hoping… there's a logical explanation for all this." Marcus Kane said as he stood in the doorway to the room where the drop pod was reading to launch.

"My daughter."

"I know. I'm sorry. We all knew it was a long shot."

"I still believe." Was all Abby said as she tackled Kane backwards through the door managing to bring the door to close behind her as she did so, sealing raven in the room with the drop pod. 

"Arrest her, and get through that door," Kane said as he held the struggling woman to the floor. 

"Sir. What was that? Sir, a pod launched."

"Abby… what have you done?"

"We have to know the truth." Was all she said.

 **Xxxxxx Octavia(6PM)**

"Charlotte!" Murphy Shouted as he Caught sight of the little girl that almost cost him his life.

"Put me down!" Charlotte begged of Octavia who had been running with the little girl. Stopped near a cliff edge.

"Charlotte!" Murphy Shouted as he and Bellamy Burst into the Clearing quickly followed by the rest of there gang holding torches.

"Damn it. Octavia! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up." Shouted Bellamy trying to get his annoyance of a sister to back down.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me," Octavia said, as she pushed Charlotte to stand behind her.

"Bellamy! Stop! This has gone too far, that's your sister. Just calm down. We'll talk about this." Came Clarke's voice as she came out of the tree line onto the scene and swiftly moved to place her self in-between the siblings.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk," Murphy shouted as he edged closer making the girls back up a little.

"Octavia stop this we will go through you if we have to," Bellamy said to her.

"How can you say that?!" came the shocked voice of Clarke, "She is your sister!"

"It's not that surprising Clarke, he has resented me since birth, it only got worse after mother was killed," Octavia said as she pulled Clarke back so that they were standing side by side with Charlotte behind them. 

"You forgot to mention that you're a freak as well Octavia, at least the pair of you match." Bellamy scathingly retorted, causing the gang behind him to whisper in confusion. He turned to face the group that willing followed him to subdue a little girl, this group would become important to his ruling of the delinquents as they obviously lacked a few morals, that was okay so did he. "Listen up the two in front of us are both Black blooded freaks, so don't feel too bad if you have to hurt them." 

Murphy went to take a step forward before he dropped to the floor with a scream as a knife had been lodged in the back of his leg. This caused Bellamy and the others to all turn so that they are facing the trees that they came out of.

"Come out and face us you coward!" he shouted. "You two grab him lets get him back to camp, Clar-Shit! Where did they go?!" As Bellamy had turned back around to face the three girls it was obvious, they were no longer there the only question was where had they gone?

 **Xxxxxx Lincoln (8PM)**

Lincoln was Preparing to return tomorrow to the site which the people from the sky had landed, unknowing he would not find what he is expecting when he gets there.

 **Xxxxxx Chapter end.**

Okay that's the end of this chapter

Also, there was supposed to be a scene in TonDC again but that was cut (again). And yes Bellamy is likely to end up being an antagonist. On the plus side in my original draft for this chapter, Murphy died but he gets to live to see another chapter

This should be the last chapter where I use a large chunk from the show… at least that's the plan at the minute, things change so… but in short starting divergence from the show from this point on, including Naruto proving that he is more powerful than most (I have two diverging plot ideas and am undecided on which, in one he will have someone who can fight on equal footing on the other he is the most powerful person on the planet unquestionably).


	12. Chapter 12

Xxxxxx Notes

Its time for chapter 12, it is a short one, blame Gears 5 and Borderlands 3.

So I have been writing a rough draft for another 'the 100' crossover, this time with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. With the black bloods being demigods/Titans, the 'bombs' that went off destroying the planet would be the war between the Olympians and Gaia/Terra/whatever her name is (never read the source material for Percy Jackson), anyway just a thought. Would like to finish this first.

I have Changed another aspect of the show in that it is a requirement for the Flamekeeper to also be a Natblida, the reason I hope is obvious enough by the end of the chapter, this does mean that yes baldy (Titus) is a Natblida.

Oh and yeah Bellamy is definitely an antagonist now.

 **Xxxxxx Raven (August 13** **th** **, 7PM)**

Raven was floating through space having just left the ark using the drop pod she had spent the last week repairing. She was enjoying what was likely to be her last moment of peace before she descended on the planet below her while praying that the pod would hold out and that she hadn't just committed elaborate suicide.

"Okay, Raven don't think like that you got this" She muttered to herself. "You got this"

With one final prayer and a quick push of a button, Raven started her descent down to the planet below. Soon she hit the atmosphere and the pod started to violently shake unfortunately one of the supplies she was bringing with her got lose and struck her across the face leaving Raven unconscious and entirely reliant on the automated systems.

 **Xxxxxx Naruto (7PM)**

Naruto and his clones watched as the three girls dropped to their knees the blondes emptying their stomachs, a common side effect of the Hirashin when you are not used to it.

"ugh, Naruto? Why are there three of you?" Octavia asked confused as she held her stomach feeling queasy herself, but at least she was in better condition than the other two. Naruto smirked at her question, it wasn't often he bothered using more chakra control techniques in front of others, which is a side effect of his time in Azgeda once he would have enjoyed being the centre of attention, which he most certainly would have been if he showed off even a little.

"There is more to what night blood can do than just increasing one's speed and strength" was his reply, having briefly explained to her the benefits of her own blood over the past week.

"Does that mean I can do that?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Possibly with training, and time," he said, "You two alright?" he asked the two blondes.

"Yeah, thank you for the rescue Naruto" responded the still stunned Clarke, While Charlotte just nodded dumbly looking back forth between the three Narutos. "We need to get back to camp before Bellamy does" Clarke hurriedly said.

"why bother it's not like there is anybody in the camp that particularly like us besides Monty and Jasper and a couple others" Came Octavia's retort.

"um I agree with Octavia, Clarke" came Charlotte's meek voice who still hadn't taken her eyes of the multiple Narutos, Naruto taking Notice of this dispelled the clones in a puff of smoke.

"Better?" he asked the little girl, who responded with a quick nod still looking confused.

"But then what about Monty and Jasper, I don't feel comfortable Leaving them under Bellamy's tender care," Clarke said, causing Octavia to pause before she turned to Naruto.

"Is there somewhere we can go? Where we will be safe?" Octavia asked him.

"I suppose I could take you to TonDC." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Could you help us ge- what's that?" Octavia asked as she pointed at an orange streak fell through the sky, it quickly fell out of view but that was followed by the sound of a loud crash.

"I think that was a pod from the Ark," Clarke said, "let's go check it out before Bellamy can get there," she said as she grabbed charlottes hand as they started walking in the direction of the Pod, with Naruto and Octavia swiftly following.

 **Xxxxxx Raven (9PM)**

Raven wakes up feeling as if she had been drinking moonshine again. She tried to sit up but her body hurt too much to do so, instead of sitting up she just lets out a weak groan as she opens her eyes to take in her surrounds. She is surprised to find herself laying on the floor of a forest _'huh that's new'_ was the thought that ran through her mind as she took the sight of the greenery in.

"Guys she's awake!" came a young voice from just beside her causing Raven to wince at the volume. The voice came from someone younger than Raven was expecting, the girl appeared to be roughly in the range of ten to twelve years of age.

"Really? Thought she would be out for a little longer" came a light-hearted masculine voice. Again, the voice drew Ravens attention in the other direction seeing another two blondes approaching, one man and one woman, although behind them she could see the supplies she had loaded up on the dropship in a pile on the floor with no sign of the drop ship, which raised the question how long had she been unconscious for?

"Easy now I just want to look you over, make sure it's just a concussion and nothing more serious" this time it was the woman who spoke, as she knelt down beside raven.

"Seriously is everyone on earth a blonde?" Raven quipped.

"Ha no there are plenty of others, you will see Octavia when she has finished playing with the bow. I'm Clarke that's Charlotte and he is Naruto." Clarke said as she helped Raven sit up.

"He doesn't look like an arker?" Raven asked as she took the man who was wearing furs and leathers, in other words, things you don't see on the ark.

"That's 'cause I'm not" Came the now named Naruto's voice, his response to her question caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Seriously?" Raven said with a large amount of astonishment in her voice

"Seriously." He said with a grin pulling at his mouth.

"huh," Raven said before turning her attention back to the pile of stuff behind them. "Clarke, can you get the large radio we need to contact the ark, they need to know its survivable down her."

"Already down, they seemed rather surprised that you made it in one piece. Told them we would contact them in the morning."

"oh, in that case, where is everyone? There was supposed to be like a hundred of you down here?"

"yeah about that…" Clarke started before she trailed off thinking about how to start explaining hat had happened since they had landed on earth.

 **Xxxxxx Bellamy(10PM)**

Bellamy and 2 others from his hunting party make it to camp having gone to check out the dropship earlier, having sent the rest of the group ahead instead, mostly to get the injured Murphy back to camp as he would have slowed them down.

He was a bit pissed that he hadn't gotten to the drop pod first, as it was apparent whoever was in it when it came down survived and took whatever supplies were in the pod with them when they left it behind. He would have to send out a scouting party in the morning to see if they could find any sign of the person that was in the pod.

He had told the masses the truth about Clarke and Octavia, that they were freaks. He had also told them they had run with Charlotte the admitted murderer even if she was only twelve. It appeared to have worked in his favour as the masses at first seemed surprised but they quickly fell in line when he revealed the couple of dead deer they had managed get during there hunt for Charlotte. The 100 were now nearly behind Bellamy one hundred percent apart from a couple outliers like that Monty kid.

' _I will just have to deal with him in the morning'_ he thought to himself as he leads one of the older girls back towards his tent.

 **Xxxxxx Lexa (10PM)**

Lexa Meditating, and talking to the previous commanders via the Mark of the Commander (curse Mark)

Lexa returned to her rooms after another day of stopping people trying to kill each other, which was a lot harder than it should have been. Why couldn't people just get along?

She Stood in front of her mirror as she stripped off her armour and clothes, she examined her own body in the mirror. She had numerous scars gained from the hard thought battles she had thought over the years. The mark on her body that particularly drew her attention was the mark on the side f neck that she received from Titus on the day of her ascension to Commander.

The mark on the side of her neck was the same mark that had been on the side of all previous Commanders before her. The mark was that of three tomes that appeared to spiral around a central point. This was the Mark of the Commander the Mark that contained the Flame, And up until she had to meet Naruto and learnt how to truly harnesses her inner energy, it had only given of feelings of agreement or disagreement with her actions. Since she had learnt however something had happened to the mark. Something she had kept to herself.

' _Sasuke are you there?'_ she thought, pushing the thought towards the mark.

' _ **Yes Lexa I am here'**_ Came the reply echoing through her mind.

 **Xxxxxx Chapter end.**

Okay, that's the end of this chapter.

So at the end of the last chapter, I asked whether or not Naruto should have had an equal in strength and the general answer was no, so I am going to tell you what it would have been if he had an equal. Sasuke would have appeared at the same time as Naruto, but he would have arrived near mount weather quickly taking control of the mountain for himself. I would add more but there are a few things that will still apply in the version I will be posting.

I feel like I botched the description on the side of Lexa's neck and in case you didn't work it out it looks like Sasuke's Curse mark.

Oh, peoples want to keep Murphy alive did surprise me but okay he will live it's just going to cost someone else there life.


End file.
